


God put a smile upon your face

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Churches & Cathedrals, Coffee, Drama, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Religion, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Жизнь Чондэ полна благодати и праведных дел, и должна стать еще лучше, когда в ней появляется такой же прекрасный Ким Минсок, не так ли? Откуда берутся конфликты с семьей, общиной, и собственной совестью?***Есть довольно простые рецепты кофе. В них главное - сочетать горечь разрушенных надежд, сладость первых чувств и обязательно медленно подогреть разгорающуюся страсть. Украсьте шапкой сливочной нежности, добавьте свои особенные ингредиенты и попробуйте на вкус - вам обязательно понравится!***в тексте описана некая усредненная протестантская церковь, без конкретики. автор - антиклерикал, поэтому если подобное может оскорбить вас или расстроить, возможно вам лучше не читать этот фикработа написана для команды Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Where do we go nobody knows?  
Don't ever say you're on your way down when  
God gave you style and gave you grace  
And put a smile upon your face

***

Чайный пакетик всплывает в горячей воде и начинает нехотя отдавать цвет, медленно завариваясь — в термопоте дома установлена температура, которой едва для этого хватает. Мама любила соки и витаминные напитки, отец обычно пил воду, и Чондэ, у которого не было особых предпочтений, претензий не имел. Его не было дома иногда неделями, и до исправления подобных мелочей руки не доходили. Вот и сейчас он, ошалевший от непривычно долгого сна, дергает бумажный хвостик пакетика, пытаясь перемешать полузаваренный чай равномерно.  
Мама, читающая газету за завтраком, тепло ему улыбается:  
— Хорошо спал? Какие планы на день?  
— Да, спасибо. Отвык спать больше шести часов в сутки и не просыпаться от детского плача или шума джунглей. Сейчас позавтракаю и сразу пойду к дяде — не терпится взглянуть на новую церковь и молодежный центр.  
Она улыбается, пока он коротко бормочет молитву и приступает к еде.

Несмотря на то, что Сихын — совсем небольшой провинциальный город, в сравнении с детским лагерем христианской миссии, где Чондэ прожил последний месяц, он кажется современным мегаполисом.  
В Мьянме вообще было довольно контрастно: богатые дома и усадьбы преспокойно соседствовали с нищими полудикими районами, и именно в таком месте их церковная община организовала детский лагерь, в котором работали волонтеры. День за днем Чондэ вместе с остальными учил ребятишек мыть руки, считать до десяти, не драться за еду и не курить за школой. Был толк от этого или нет, он точно не знал — обычное дело для волонтеров. Впрочем, его маленькие друзья из подобного лагеря во Вьетнаме, где он работал год назад, до сих пор присылали ему криво подписанные открытки на Рождество.  
Для своих девятнадцати лет (совершеннолетие недавно отметили с размахом, подопечные устроили для любимого учителя целый праздник) Чондэ имел солидный опыт общественной деятельности: работа в церкви, благотворительные проекты, поездки волонтером с христианской миссией в разные неблагополучные места, а еще отличная учеба и безупречная репутация — так что он вполне был доволен собой.  
Раньше его родной дядя заведовал церковью на самой окраине Сихына, а теперь (благодаря финансовой и прочей поддержке семьи), получил место в новом приходе, куда ближе к родне, живущей в этом районе. Аккуратный, темного дерева новый крест перед въездом в церковный двор хорошо заметен издалека среди домов и магазинов. Чондэ первым делом заходит в главный зал, пустой в этот час, и молится, сев на скамью прямо напротив алтаря. Церковь просторная и очень красивая: много воздуха, высокие окна, запах свежего дерева. Огромное распятие не нависает над прихожанами, а будто парит, напоминая о том, что эта смерть была не в укор их совести, а во имя искупления. Глядя на красивое лицо с устало прикрытыми глазами, Чондэ испытывает благоговение, как и всегда; оно зарождается в глубине живота и поднимается вверх, заставляя сердце сладко замирать.  
Он крестится в последний раз, а потом идет искать дядю среди служебных коридоров.  
Рабочий кабинет администрации похож на обычный офис: стеллажи с папками, письменные столы, техника, кресла и даже пара горшков с пыльными цветами.  
Дядя Ким сначала благословляет, а потом дарит теплые объятия.  
— Ты так изменился, Чондэ! Теперь я охотно верю, что тебе девятнадцать и ты действительно взрослый. Работа в миссии пошла на пользу.  
— О, да! Там я окончательно убедился в том, что знаю, чем хочу заниматься!  
— Ты об учебе в семинарии? — вздыхает дядя.  
— Руководителем нашей группы был брат Ли, мы много общались. Мы с ним очень похожи, и его пример показывает, что можно сделать так мно…  
— Я знал его еще ребенком. Малыш Тэминни не мог сидеть спокойно во время занятий, перекрикивал хор и не выносил долгие службы. Вы похожи, но не настолько сильно, чтобы ты мог брать с него пример.  
— Дядя, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты все время отговариваешь меня, — с обидой восклицает Чондэ. — Разве тебе не льстит, что племянник собирается идти по твоим стопам?  
— Лесть — это не то, к чему я должен прислушиваться. Понимаешь, Чондэ… я все еще не уверен, что это для тебя. Семинария и сан никуда не денутся. Прежде чем спасать человеческие души, ты можешь принести куда больше пользы человеческим жизням.  
— Но брат Ли успевает…  
— Совсем скоро сан ограничит его возможности для многих вещей, которыми он занимается сейчас. А ты мне нужен таким, как есть — свободным и готовым трудиться.  
Дядя гладит его по волосам, и Чондэ вздыхает: наверное, он прав.

Они меняют тему, обсуждают и осматривают новую церковь, потом переходят в соседнее здание — старую, давно закрытую спортивную школу, которую община арендовала у муниципалитета, чтобы сделать молодежный центр. Чондэ заглядывает в комнаты, давно ждущие ремонта, и отмечает, что они все равно в лучшем состоянии, чем та школа в Мьянме, где они учили детей недавно.  
— Я надеялся, — говорит дядя, — что ты выберешь хорошую профессию в нашем местном колледже, а в свободное от учебы время станешь помогать здесь. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы это место стало центром сбора для всей молодежи, которая живет в нашем районе — а кто лучше тебя умеет общаться с людьми?  
— Я люблю знакомиться с новыми людьми, — соглашается Чондэ.  
— У нас ведь не только этот центр: мы взяли на попечение один из городских детских домов, а это значит, что к ребятам нужно будет ездить с сюрпризами, а еще помогать адаптироваться к внешнему миру.  
Чондэ один за другим осматривает большие светлые кабинеты, подготовленные к ремонту, слушает дядю, и вдохновение все больше охватывает его.  
— Вижу, что тебе нравится мое предложение, — улыбается тот. — Подумай как следует, но в любом случае мы рады тебе всегда. Кстати, обойди другое крыло здания, там ты можешь встретить еще некоторых людей, которые будут работать тут, познакомишься.

Попрощавшись с дядей, Чондэ, как велено, обходит школу. Знакомится с бригадой строителей, обедающих раменом, болтает с аджуммой, которая будет заведовать хозяйственными делами центра, и расспрашивает о планах учителя, который, несмотря на выход на пенсию, собирается вернуться в свою старую школу и курировать работу тренеров. С новыми добрыми людьми Чондэ чувствует себя как рыба в воде, может, потому, что умеет им нравиться.  
Обойдя неширокий двор, он подходит к последней достопримечательности в этой маленькой экскурсии. За высокими стеклянными окнами виднеются столики и стойка. Вывески пока нет, но дверь уже открыта, и он заходит.  
На звон колокольчика откуда-то из-под стойки выныривает парень и приветствует:  
— Доброго дня! Мы пока не открыты, но скоро наша кофейня заработает, и вы сможете выпить у нас вкусный капучино, латте, а также… — парень косится на шпаргалку, — и другие напитки. А еще в нашей кофейне будут проходить творческие вечера и встречи с…

Чондэ почти не слушает. Когда парень появился, ему показалось, что это ожившая иллюстрация, как в детской Библии — именно так выглядели ангелы с их большими и невинным глазами. От этого в животе мягко и приятно скручивает. А в следующий момент он замечает очаровательные, немного круглые щеки с ямочками и смеется, немного с облегчением — все же, кажется, перед ним настоящий человек.  
Парень замолкает, растерянно хлопая глазами, и Чондэ смеется опять, теперь уже от переизбытка нежности — об этом ребенке хочется позаботиться.  
— Прости, прости, — складывает он руки в молитвенном жесте, — я не хотел смутить тебя! Меня зовут Ким Чондэ, пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне!  
— Я Ким Минсок, — парень все еще немного зажат. — Я, может, и не выучил еще, что говорить, но к открытию все будет идеально.  
— Ну конечно же!  
Минсок настороженно присматривается, но потом понимает, что гость настроен дружелюбно.  
— Это моя первая работа, я пока ничего не умею, — вздыхает он, — но научусь.  
Они быстро выясняют возраст, и, к величайшему удивлению Чондэ, оказывается, что Минсок старше него, хоть и ненамного.

На стойке лежит несколько книг с названиями типа «Справочник бариста» и «Кофе-арт», да и сама кофейня, как теперь замечает Чондэ, обустроена только частично. Половина мебели сдвинута в углу и до сих пор покрыта защитной пленкой, полки пустуют, на грифельной доске для меню ничего не написано, а большая блестящая новая кофемашина стоит не в рабочей зоне бариста, а снаружи, на высоком табурете.  
— Как здорово! — восхищается Чондэ. — Новая церковь, новый центр, кофейня в нем, и для тебя тоже — новый шаг в жизни!  
— Угу, — Минсок почему-то тушуется, — действительно, новый.  
— Отец Ким — мой дядя, и мы всей семьей ужасно рады, что теперь он будет служить так близко, да еще и делать это все. Мы собираемся помогать всеми силами. А твоя семья тоже ходит сюда на службы?  
— Нет, — Минсок досадливо кусает губы и рассматривает что-то внизу, за стойкой.  
— А куда?  
— Понятия не имею, если честно.  
— Оу, — смущается Чондэ, догадавшись, что затронул болезненную тему семейного религиозного конфликта, но это не редкость. — Сочувствую и понимаю, в своей работе я часто встречал такое.  
Он коротко описывает свои поездки в миссии, где родители обычно не одобряли того, что их дети учатся у христиан.  
— Так что, если нужно будет поговорить с твоей семьей, или будут проблемы, — резюмирует Чондэ, — обращайся, у меня есть кое-какой опыт решения подобных вопросов.  
Красивая улыбка Минсока становится немного горькой:  
— Все же это немного не то. Я сирота и совершенно не представляю, что там может одобрять моя семья, существует ли она вообще и куда ходит на службу.

Чондэ физически ощущает, как кровь от его лица сначала отливает, а потом он краснеет так сильно, как никогда в жизни — ведь он прежде так не лажал.  
— Прости, прости меня! О, Господи! Я такой глупый! Прости, я не знал! — давится он словами. — Да как же это… Боже, я такой дурак! Я привык, что все вокруг…  
— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — маленькая холодная рука гладит его по плечу. — Я не обиделся, и ты не расстроил меня. Ну просто так получилось. Ничего страшного.  
Но Чондэ трясет так, будто он совершил что-то непростительное.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что эта церковь взяла под опеку детский дом? — в отличие от его уверенной манеры речи, Минсок говорит тихо и медленно, подыскивает слова. — Я там вырос. После совершеннолетия сидел, думал, куда идти учиться и все такое, и тут руководство заключило такой договор. Наш директор всегда хорошо ко мне относился, и он спросил твоего дядю, не найдется ли для меня временной работы. Так мне и предложили взять на себя организацию открытия кофейни.  
— А тебе кто-то помогает?  
— Ну… мы все, кто будет работать в центре, помогаем друг другу, как можем. Но такого опыта, конечно, нет ни у кого, так что многие вещи я осваиваю сам.  
— Можно я буду тоже?.. Я должен искупить вину…  
— Что за чушь, Чондэ! — хмурится Минсок, — ты ни в чем не виноват. Я буду рад твоей помощи, просто ну… не надо этого. Хорошо?  
— Нет, ну ты точно ангел! — смеется Чондэ. — Прекрасный снаружи и внутри!

Минсок оставляет это без комментария, делая вид, что возится с чем-то, а потом меняет тему:  
— А ты вообще кофе любишь?  
— Люблю, но я не кофеман. А ты, наверное, обожаешь?  
— Вовсе нет. Даже не знаю толком, какой он на вкус.  
— Как это?!  
— Пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо, будто узнал, что я рос в подвале. Просто когда-то я попробовал, и мне не понравилось — ни вкус, ни запах. Наверное, в нашей столовой готовили по какому-то усредненному рецепту. Прочитав все это — он кивает на стопку книг, — я понял, что толком ничего о кофе не знаю.  
— Но тебе ведь придется работать с ним. Советовать что-то посетителям, рассказывать про вкусы…  
— Знаю, — вздыхает Минсок, — поэтому и решил практиковаться понемногу. Сегодня я впервые включил кофемашину и попробовал готовить.  
— И как, и как? — жадно интересуется Чондэ.  
— Первый результат точно был неправильным, а потом получилось. Запах потрясающий, правда, я так и не решился выпить. Нюхал, пока не остыл, и вылил.  
— Но почему?  
— Ты ведь верно заметил, это новый этап моей жизни, и обставить его нужно соответствующе, а не давиться под прилавком сомнительной жидкостью.  
— Понимаю, — вздыхает Чондэ, хотя не понимает совершенно. Как можно отказаться от таких простых жизненных радостей? Он бы не смог.  
Минсок молча чем-то шуршит за своей высокой стойкой, а потом откашливается и предлагает:  
— Попробуем сейчас?  
— А?  
— Ну, я подумал… Это судьба, наверное. Новое знакомство — это хороший повод, а еще ты наверняка знаешь, каким хороший кофе должен быть на вкус, и сможешь указать на мои ошибки…  
— О-оу! — не сдерживает эмоции Чондэ, хлопая в ладоши. — Это будет честью для меня! Что вы порекомендуете мне, бариста?  
— Американо. Простая классика, — бурчит Минсок и зарывается в свои заметки, — присядьте.

Потом он моет руки, закатывает рукава и медленно начинает готовить. Чондэ, забравшись на высокий стул, наблюдает. Минсок немного неуверенно берется за рычаги и ручки, с усилием вдавливает молотый кофе в какую-то штуку, крутит, щелкает… Когда он научится, это зрелище, наверное, можно будет показывать в телешоу. Кофе пахнет одуряюще. Машина тихо гудит, замерший Минсок беззвучно шевелит губами, будто считает, а потом ловко подставляет стакан. Запах становится еще сильнее.  
— Сахар?  
— Да, немного, — хрипло просит Чондэ, кажется, забывший, как дышать все это время.

Минсок ставит бумажный стаканчик на стойку, и они почти одновременно наклоняются к нему, чтобы понюхать поднимающийся пар.  
— Я клянусь, это лучший запах, что я ощущал в жизни, — серьезно заявляет Чондэ. — Только с помощью него ты сделаешь это место популярным.  
Улыбка Минсока снова выходит кривоватой, но теперь это похоже на какую-то кошачью ухмылку, хитрую, но добрую.  
— Ну, пробуешь? — предлагает он. — Ты первый.

Стаканчик горячий, но Чондэ все равно обхватывает его ладонью, будто это тепло является частью вкуса, и делает глоток.  
Он давно отвык от по-настоящему горячих напитков, и от раскаленного вкуса и запаха его бросает на мгновение в жар, а потом на языке разливается сладкая горечь.  
Он стонет от удовольствия, и Минсок с тревогой смотрит.  
Выпитое немного остывает во рту, и теперь Чондэ раскатывает букет вкусов по языку, будто сомелье. Чистый и горький кофе, оттененный простой сладостью, а еще что-то ореховое, или шоколадное, но так нежно, что становится понятно: это не ароматизатор, а свойства зерен.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто я тебя отравил, но ты умираешь счастливым.  
— От такого яда не откажется никто, — вздыхает Чондэ. — Это идеально. Я становлюсь кофезависимым, и ты должен будешь готовить для меня его каждый день. Я твой первый постоянный клиент.  
— Вот как… — Уши Минсока немного краснеют, и он прячет лицо за стаканчиком. — Ну, я пробую.

Чондэ хочется от нетерпения барабанить по столу, когда он смотрит, как Минсок делает маленький глоток, а потом еще один, и шевелит щеками.  
— Да? Да? Да!  
— Кажется, это правда вкусно, — тихо соглашается Минсок. — Совсем не то, что было в приюте.  
Он делает еще один маленький глоток, передает стакан Чондэ и задумчиво добавляет:  
— Никогда не думал, что могу сделать что-то настолько прекрасное.

***

За ужином Чондэ рассказывает обо всем, что видел, кроме Минсока, едва упоминая кофейню. Это не какая-то особая тайна, просто он не знает, как подобрать слова, чтобы описать то непривычное ощущение от знакомства с необычным парнем и самый вкусный кофе в его жизни. На домашний термопот смотреть даже не хочется, когда Чондэ с отвращением представляет привычный едва теплый чай. Взяв бутылку воды, желает родителям спокойной ночи и поднимается в свою комнату.  
Он уже заканчивает принимать душ, когда с неудовольствием осознает, что его собственная рука все чаще пробегает по бедрам, касаясь там, где не следует, и естественная реакция уже началась.  
«Вы все молодые и здоровые юноши, — писал некто с псевдонимом «Брат О», — и такие вещи происходят с вами так же, как и с другими юношами во всем мире. Следует ли из этого, что подобным вещам следует потакать? Конечно, нет.»  
Слова, прочитанные когда-то на анонимном форуме для христианской молодежи, как всегда всплывают перед глазами — это немного помогает.  
«Прежде всего постарайтесь уйти и отвлечься от того, что вызвало в вас греховное желание, и помолитесь. Молитва поможет всегда: вы очистите разум и найдете в себе силы для борьбы с демонами. Если подобные вещи происходят часто и вас это беспокоит, то поговорите со своим духовником во время исповеди, и он обязательно даст хороший совет.»  
Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув через нос, Чондэ упирается руками в кафель на стене и пытается успокоиться.  
На самом деле с ним такое бывало не очень часто, куда реже, чем с другими парнями — скорее всего, благодаря его силе духа и умению противостоять зову плоти, как он думает. Но иногда случается.  
Горячая вода, как нарочно, гладит по чувствительной коже все настойчивее, но выключить ее или сделать холоднее равнозначно тому, чтобы признать поражение. Чондэ переминается с ноги на ногу, почти невольно подставляя шею и плечи, вздыхает, но чувствует, что проблема не исчезает.  
«Но иногда ничего не помогает — ни отвлеченные мысли, ни молитва, ни размышления об отвратительных вещах. В такие моменты вы можете напомнить себе, что каждый человек греховен по своей природе, и тщеславием было считать себя более сильной личностью, чем вы есть. Тогда просто сделайте то, чего просит плоть: не наслаждаясь этим, не упиваясь — несколько простых движений — и все.»

Чондэ пробует пробормотать молитву, но это кажется крайне кощунственным и неуместным. Вспоминает неприятное: больных детей, испорченную еду, мужскую душевую, которая была у них в Мьянме. Неудобное, неприятное, тесное место, с вечным душком пота и спермы, из-за которого Чондэ понимал, что он совсем не такой пропащий рукоблуд, как остальные парни, живущие рядом. Воспоминания и образы проносятся перед глазами, будто выцветшие фотографии, не помогая совершенно.  
Он чувствует, как остатки мыльной пены, сползающие по коже, неприятно щекочут член, уже прижавшийся к животу. Господь всемогущий, чем забиты его мысли?  
«Если у тебя есть время на подобные глупости, — вспоминает он прохладный голос брата Ли, отчитывающего какого-то мальчишку, — значит, твое сердце не наполнено мыслями о богоугодных делах в должной степени. Исправь это.»  
Он был прав, тысячу раз прав. Чондэ тянется к животу смыть пену и с каким-то отчаянием впивается пальцами в собственный пах, путаясь в волосах и вздрагивая от своих же прикосновений. Брат Ли, самый красивый человек, которого Чондэ видел в жизни… Но его образ расплывается, и на смену приходит Ким Минсок. Эти глаза ангела, хищная улыбка и какая-то совершенно необъяснимая привлекательность…  
Рука скользит по члену вверх и вниз резко и жёстко, это совсем не похоже на несколько простых движений, но Чондэ плевать. Память услужливо подбрасывает воспоминания о пальцах, перебирающих рычаги и кнопки, сжимающих стакан, и бедра невольно подаются вперед, будто пытаясь прижаться к чьим-то чужим ладоням. Чондэ осознает, что он глухо и хрипло стонет, но все это совершенно перестает иметь значение. На языке появляется отголосок горячего кофейного вкуса, и это практически невыносимо.  
— Пожалуйста! — неизвестно кого умоляя, стонет Чондэ, и руки, будто действительно чужие, будто его пальцы вдруг стали тоньше и нежнее, цепляют под головкой, сжимают, и долгожданная разрядка, наконец, приходит.

Он тщательно моет душевую, стараясь не думать о том, что произошло, и почти с яростью чистит зубы, чтобы едкий мятный вкус стер любые воспоминания о кофе.  
Не помогает.


	2. Chapter 2

Два дня Чондэ не решается снова пойти в церковь. Он убеждает себя, что ему нужно еще отдохнуть и отоспаться, разобрать скопившийся дома хлам, написать письма с вопросами об учебе в колледже и семинарии — решение все еще не принято. Родители удивляются, застав его дома: с пятнадцати лет он всегда искал возможности делать что-то полезное, даже если это была уборка листьев во дворах у пожилых соседей.  
Но в конце концов он вынужден отправиться на репетицию хора, если хочет вернуться в основной состав — а он, конечно же, хочет, потому что пение нравится ему больше всего на свете. После занятий Чондэ чувствует себя как король мира, так как собственный голос, заставляющий вибрировать высокие церковные окна, ощущается настоящим благословением Господним. Отбросив все сомнения, он идет к будущей кофейне, врывается внутрь, желая сказать что-нибудь забавное, чтобы рассмешить и удивить Минсока, но захлопнувшаяся дверь будто отрезает его от внешнего мира. Внутри светло, прохладно и тихо, словно рядом нет широкой дороги, забитой машинами, или шумящих на ветру деревьев. Минсок с едва слышным стуком ставит на полку чашку и улыбается ему:  
— Привет, рад тебя видеть!  
У Чондэ ощущение, что внутри маленького зала одновременно и тесно, и наоборот, будто он попал в совершенно другой необъятный мир. Сердце колотится где-то у горла, пальцы немеют, и он едва успевает тихо поздороваться, прежде чем хён недоуменно переспросит, в чем дело.  
— П-привет… Я вижу, ты хорошо поработал.  
Пожав плечами, Минсок оглядывается на уже распакованную мебель, стоящую в центре зала, и соглашается:  
— Я работаю медленно, но вроде бы продуктивно. Думаю, скоро все будет готово.  
— Мне нужно было помочь тебе! — сокрушается Чондэ, уже взяв себя в руки. — Прости, должен был… м-м. сделать кое-какие накопившиеся дела.  
— Не беспокойся. Это ведь моя работа.  
— Я все равно мог бы предупредить…  
— Помоги мне сейчас, — мягко прерывает его Минсок, — подержи вот это.

Он вручает Чондэ коробку, набитую разнообразными вещами, а сам придвигает невысокий табурет-лесенку к стене, взбирается и жестом просит подойти ближе. Держать не тяжело, хотя вес коробки ощутим и Минсок не сильно торопится, выбирая декоративные предметы и расставляя их на широкой полке высоко над стойкой. Чондэ невольно засматривается — сначала на ловкие руки, двигающие подсвечники, лампы, статуэтки и бутылки разной формы, а потом взгляд его скользит по плечам в тонкой белой рубашке, ровной спине, узкой талии. Из-за стойки обычно не видно, но сейчас стройные длинные ноги, крепко обтянутые узкими голубыми джинсами, находятся практически напротив лица Чондэ.  
— … или лучше перемешать? — доносится до него вопрос.  
— Что, прости? — Чондэ перехватывает поудобнее коробку, разминая затекшие руки, и делает вид, что просто задумывался. — Я не расслышал.  
— Я не знаю, как лучше, — терпеливо повторяет Минсок, указывая на полку. — Я должен это смешать, чтобы получилась будто легкая небрежность, или расставить по группам?  
— Думаю, стоит сделать так, как тебе нравится. Ведь смотреть на это каждый день тоже тебе.  
— Я думал, есть какие-то… традиции украшения кофеен. — Минсок задумчиво передвигает предметы, так что разноцветные свечки становятся рядом, вслед за ними — подсвечники и декоративные фонарики, потом разномастные старые чашки, стаканы и в конце — вычурные бутылки.  
Этот логичный порядок кажется таким милым и забавным, что Чондэ смеется, но увидев смущенный взгляд, спешит исправиться:  
— Да нет там никаких традиций, я думаю. Ты не был в кофейнях?  
— Когда у нас появлялись лишние деньги и возможность выйти, — поясняет Минсок, спускаясь с лестницы, — мы обычно шли поесть мяса, или пиццу. Глупо выбирать стакан кофе вместо хорошего обеда.  
— Ох… Тогда я должен буду пригласить тебя, чтобы показать, что к чему.  
Минсок задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом кивает:  
— Давай сходим. Должен же я сравнить свой кофе с нормальным.  
— Твой кофе лучший! Кстати, как успехи?  
— В моем арсенале теперь есть и капучино.  
Чондэ радостно смеется и аплодирует.  
— Я ведь смогу его попробовать? — уточняет он.  
— Да… — рассеянно обещает Минсок, а потом ныряет под стойку и достает еще одну картонную коробку с наклейкой на боку; она хоть и меньше предыдущей, но явно тяжелее. — Но просто капучино — это скучно. Сегодня привезли сиропы, и я хотел попробовать использовать их. Ты ведь не против?  
Они открывают коробку, аккуратно вытаскивают большие тяжелые разноцветные бутылки и начинают выбирать.  
— Шоколад, апельсин, вишня, орех… — отодвигает Чондэ сиропы один за другим, — это и так понятно. Есть что-то поинтереснее?  
Они открывают и нюхают бутылку, на этикетке которой нарисованы цветы, но запах кажется скорее парфюмерным, чем съедобным.  
— Им-бирь пря-ник, — с трудом читает Минсок английское название и отмечает: — это, скорее, к Рождеству. И тыква тоже. А тут…  
— Сахарная вата! — переворачивает Чондэ последнюю бутылку. — Давай его!  
Крепко обхватив горлышко пальцами, Минсок прокручивает крышку так, что защитная металлическая перфорация с хрустом ломается, и Чондэ со стыдом вспоминает, как пару минут назад с кряхтением терзал другую бутылку, пока не смог открыть. Минсок очень сильный.  
— Пахнет, кажется, действительно как сахарная вата, — замечает он и спешит предупредить: — И я пробовал ее! Наш детский дом — не тюрьма, у нас часто были праздники!  
— Да верю я, верю, — бурчит Чондэ, потому что едва не задал этот вопрос.  
— Хм-м, — вздыхает Минсок, все еще принюхиваясь, — приятный запах. Подожди-ка.  
Он наспех вытирает руку полотенцем, а потом переворачивает бутылку, и на ладонь из дозатора падает несколько крупных капель. Чондэ едва успевает заметить кончик розового языка, по-кошачьи лизнувшего руку.  
— Очень сладко, конечно, но вкус…  
Минсок не успевает договорить, потому что Чондэ, сам не зная почему, хватает чужую ладонь и слизывает остатки сиропа. Осознание собственных действий приходит ему в голову именно в тот момент, когда он ощущает, насколько горячий его язык по сравнению с мягкой сладкой прохладной кожей. Отстранившись, он тяжело проглатывает вязкую приторную слюну и чувствует, что краснеет. У Минсока тоже красные пятна на скулах, но взгляда тот не опускает, а только мягко сжимает пальцы, будто кот, прячущий когти.  
— Я х-хотел сказать, — выдавливает он, — что в капучино вкус будет заметен лучше, я думаю.  
— Да, давай попробуем, — Чондэ соглашается, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего такого не произошло.

Кофемашина и прочее оборудование, уже стоящие на нужном месте, гудят, перемалывая зерна, и острый кофейный запах заполняет их неловкое молчание. Минсок что-то делает, нажимает гораздо более умело, чем в прошлый раз; его тонкие пальцы снова кажутся Чондэ очень красивыми, особенно рядом с блестящими хромированными деталями. Потом он вспоминает, какие они на самом деле сильные, и невольно шумно сглатывает.  
Минсок, если и замечает его пристальное внимание, то виду не подает: он слишком занят, отмеряя точное количество молока. Шипение пара, нежный сливочный аромат, стук большой фарфоровой кружки о блюдце… Чондэ чувствует, что дуреет, ему не терпится снова ощутить кофейный вкус, от которого он совсем недавно пытался избавиться. Наконец Минсок сосредоточенно и аккуратно заканчивает делать шапку плотной пены, отставляет молочник и довольно улыбается, потому что все выглядит идеально.  
— Пробуй.  
Чондэ, чтобы не разрушить это совершенство, предпочитает приблизиться к чашке сам, а не двигать ее по столу.  
— Похоже на обычный капучино? — отвлекает его Минсок от мысли, что прикосновение к пенке и нежный вкус напоминают недавнее прикосновение к коже.  
— Да. Но гораздо вкуснее. Я точно буду твоим постоянным клиентом!  
— Хорошо, — с какой-то неузнаваемой интонацией соглашается хён и поднимает чашку, чтобы попробовать.  
Они, как и в прошлый раз, разделяют один кофе на двоих, будто это какая-то старая привычка, хотя раньше Чондэ никогда так не делал. Он вообще не очень понимает, почему проводит свое время именно здесь и именно таким образом; еще совсем недавно ему даже не представлялось подобное праздное состояние. Когда он думает о себе, то видит Ким Чондэ, всегда болтающего со скоростью газонокосилки, всегда в компании одноклассников, ребят из церкви либо родственников, всегда весело смеющегося. В остальное время он или поет, или рассказывает забавные истории, или утешает ребенка, или болтает с аджуммами, или молится. И никогда, никогда Ким Чондэ не бездельничает, ведь кругом столько работы: в школе, дома, в церкви, в миссии, у соседей или… в кофейне. Чондэ пришел помогать, но не делает буквально ничего, они с Минсоком даже не разговаривают особо, но кажется, будто снаружи время несется с оглушительной скоростью, а внутри закрытой кофейни свой собственный мир, лишенный суеты и лишнего шума.  
Минсок тихий, но его нельзя назвать замкнутым, а еще он создает какую-то непонятную атмосферу, в которой Чондэ никогда не чувствует себя неловко.  
Он улыбается этим мыслям и с удовольствием смотрит, как хён слизывает остатки молочной пены с бортика чашки, а потом забирает ее, чтобы тоже так сделать.  
Когда Минсок отворачивается к маленькой раковине — вымыть посуду, Чондэ трет лицо, желая прийти в себя, и судорожно ищет нейтральную тему для беседы:  
— А ты знаешь, что завтра после службы мы с братом Ли будем рассказывать про то, как прошла наша поездка в Мьянму? Весь приход просил подробностей.  
— Вот как.  
— Да, — Чондэ немного теряется от того, что Минсок не подхватывает тему, и спешит добавить: — Брат Ли — очень хороший рассказчик.  
— Кто это?  
— Ты не знаком с ним, ну конечно! Он замечательный! Немного старше нас, учится в семинарии и ведет очень много общественной работы. Тэмин-хён всегда был для меня примером, поэтому…  
— Тэмин-хён? — удивленно поднимает бровь Минсок, как-то странно улыбаясь.  
— Ну да… Его зовут Ли Тэмин, мы познакомились еще до того, как он начал обучение. Я тогда был совсем мальчишкой и всюду за ним ходил, хотя он жил далеко и состоял в другой общине. Но всякие фестивали, воскресная школа, встречи… Он так здорово танцевал и пел! И я тоже начал заниматься музыкой, а потом он решил стать священником, и я тогда…  
Чондэ понимает, что звучит немного фанатично, и поэтому смущенно замолкает, но Минсок не смеется над ним, как родители или дядя.  
— Кажется, этот Ли — очень интересный человек.  
— Да! И завтра на службе ты увидишь его, а еще послушаешь, как я пою.  
Отведя глаза, Минсок опять отворачивается, что-то передвигая внизу на столе:  
— Я… не думал приходить…  
— Почему?  
— Ну… Видишь ли, Чондэ, я — атеист. Не планировал…  
— ЧТО?! — от удивления голос у Чондэ срывается, будто ничего более чудовищного он не слышал.  
— Мне сказали, что это не препятствие для работы здесь. Понимаешь, в свое время как-то так и не удалось поверить ни в одного бога, так что вот… Я слишком сильно шокировал тебя?

Разумеется, с атеистами, агностиками, людьми иной веры Чондэ сталкивался постоянно — и это было нормально. Он твердо знал, что каждого человека Господь рано или поздно приведет в церковь, и роптать на то, что кто-то пока не поверил — самонадеянно и грешно. Но он совершенно не представлял, что в христианском центре может встретить атеиста, да еще и такого человека, как Минсок. Милого, доброго, по-ангельски спокойного — и красивого. "Так, наверное, выглядел Люцифер, когда говорил о своем отречении," — и Чондэ одергивает себя, потому что сравнение слишком уж высокопарное и неуместное.  
— Да, — наконец отвечает он на вопрос, — я удивился слишком сильно, извини.  
— Мне жаль, что разочаровал тебя, — вздыхает Минсок, не поднимая глаз. — Хотел бы я, чтобы эта ситуация была иной, но не буду лицемерить — уверен, этого не случится.  
— Нет! Что ты! Ну… — совершенно сбитый с толку, Чондэ тянется через разделяющую их стойку и хватает Минсока за плечо, немного притягивая ближе. Рука под рукавом тонкой рубашки кажется горячей и твердой. — Я не разочарован, совсем нет! Это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу! Я знаю, что ты хороший человек, и этого достаточно!

Минсок накрывает его руку, легко гладит прохладными пальцами и улыбается так прекрасно и счастливо, как Чондэ еще не видел. Совершенное фарфоровое лицо будто ломается, но от этого становится еще более красивым и живым: ассиметричная улыбка, милые круглые щеки с ямочками, яркие глаза. В ответ на это невозможно не расплыться самому.  
— Спасибо! Мне нужен такой друг, как ты, — просто говорит Минсок, не стесняясь быть откровенным. — Надеюсь когда-нибудь услышать твое пение.  
— Ты все равно можешь прийти на службу, это ведь не запрещено! Посидишь, послушаешь, увидишь, как у нас хорошо и спокойно. Новая церковь такая красивая и удобная, тебе понравится! И посмотришь на меня.  
— Я подумаю, ладно? — Минсок снова становится собой: мягкий, сдержанный и спокойный. — Это не то, что я планировал, но возможно…  
— Просто найди меня после службы, хорошо? Может быть, сходим потом в кофейню.


	3. Chapter 3

Он не появился.  
Во время проповеди и остального Чондэ, конечно, сидел с родителями на передних скамьях, и вертеть головой, осматривая толпу, было невежливо. Потом они пели, срывая шквал аплодисментов после каждого выступления, и Чондэ чувствовал силу своего голоса, красоту музыки и слова гимна по-особенному ярко. Может, потому, что давно не выступал в таком прекрасном месте перед благодарной аудиторией, а может — из-за того, что невольно он пел будто бы для одного человека, который еще не успел узнать, как Чондэ хорош.  
Позже все перешли в трапезную, и во время рассказов о миссии отвлечься было совсем уж невозможно. Чондэ помогал до последнего, вместе с аджуммами загружая посудомоечные машины и вытирая столы, но количество людей все уменьшалось, а Минсок так и не появился. Трудно было признать, что-то самое ощущение невидимого наблюдателя, очевидно, оказалось самообманом. Тэмин-хён подошел попрощаться, пригладил ему волосы, выравнивая короткую ровную челку, и спросил:  
— Так и не встретил своего нового друга?  
— Нет. Наверное, ему и правда было сложно прийти в церковь после всех этих лет отрицания.  
— Уверен, он сделает это. Совсем скоро будет общаться в нашем кругу по работе и привыкнет к этой мысли. Потерпи немного.  
— Надеюсь, — вздыхает Чондэ. — Хен, ты ведь найдешь для меня время?

Пару дней приходится заниматься разными домашними и учебными делами, и Чондэ злится, что не догадался до сих пор обменяться с Минсоком контактами. Зато ему пишет брат Ли, и они договариваются о встрече.  
Судя по всему, сейчас у Минсока особо нет друзей, и Чондэ хочет, чтобы кроме него самого у того было хотя бы несколько знакомых, с кем можно поболтать, и желательно из молодежи. Разумеется, больше всего информации о достоинствах Минсока обрушилось на Тэмина, и он согласился вместе посетить кофейню.  
Чондэ был в нетерпеливом возбуждении весь день: это будет невероятно! Оба эти человека много значат для него, и теперь они все станут друзьями. Тэмин-хён покажет Минсоку, что быть верующим — это очень круто и невероятно интересно, а тот научит его иногда отдыхать и наслаждаться тишиной за чашечкой вкусного кофе…

Когда открывается дверь кофейни, Минсок поворачивается за стойкой с широкой улыбкой, которая через мгновение будто подмерзает, когда он замечает, что Чондэ пришел не один.  
Его так легко смутить!  
Пока они знакомятся и чрезвычайно церемонно кланяются, Чондэ кажется, что через него будто пробегают разряды молний от напряжения между этими двумя. Еще никогда он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, и как объяснить это чувство, не знает, поэтому предпочитает наблюдать.  
Брат Ли оглядывает помещение, кивает, будто одобряя все это, а потом еще раз внимательно рассматривает Минсока:  
— Чондэ много о тебе говорил.  
— О тебе тоже, — тихо отвечает Минсок, — ты почти его кумир.  
— Ну-ну, — Тэмин улыбается будто бы только губами, — хоть я и знаю его почти всю жизнь и не раз работал и отдыхал вместе с ним, кумир, как мне кажется, это чересчур. Близкий друг будет вернее.  
— Понимаю. Но я рад, что твой близкий друг иногда приходит помочь мне.  
— Он очень добрый, — теперь Тэмин улыбается Чондэ. — Готов прийти на помощь каждому. А тут, как я вижу, работы еще много, хотя открытие запланировано на конец месяца, верно? Так сколько видов кофе ты уже научился готовить? Два? Молодец, для того, кто ни разу этого не делал — впечатляющий результат!  
Звучит так, будто он разговаривает с ребенком, осилившим счет до десяти, но Чондэ гонит эту мысль: просто показалось.  
— Уже три, — спокойно отвечает Минсок, наверное, тоже не заметивший ничего такого в интонациях. — Хотите попробовать латте?  
— Хочу! — радуется Чондэ.

Заметно, что Минсоку некомфортно — наверное, волнуется из-за нового человека. Голубая рубашка обтягивает напряженные плечи, он неловко переставляет посуду и даже роняет ложку.  
Но, несмотря на это, держит стакан со взбитым молоком ровно и крепко и вливает кофе с идеальной точностью, так, что разноцветные слои в стакане распределяются как нужно.  
Чондэ аплодирует, будто увидел фокус, и Минсок улыбается ему уголком губ.  
Брат Ли берет свой стакан и обходит небольшой зал кофейни, но не пьет, а только небрежно покачивает рукой так, что все перемешивается до однородного цвета. Он задает несколько вопросов о том, что еще будет сделано, какие предметы должны доставить и тому подобное, будто проводит инспекцию. Чондэ слушает вполуха, потому что увлечен тем, что пытается пробовать пить через трубочку разные слои отдельно. Тэмин-хён наконец делает несколько больших глотков, ставит стакан на стойку и приглаживает Чондэ волосы:  
— Мне пора. Спасибо за встречу, и я был рад познакомиться с твоим новым другом. Ким Минсок, неплохой кофе. До свидания!  
Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Минсок шумно вздыхает и убирает недопитый кофе.  
— Ну как тебе брат Ли? — спрашивает Чондэ.  
— Он очень… впечатляет, я сразу это понял.  
— Если бы ты попал на службу, то услышал бы еще, как он поет, и…  
— А я слышал.  
— Как?! — удивляется Чондэ. — Тебя ведь не было!  
— Почему это? Я пришел, как ты и сказал, тихо посидел в конце зала, посмотрел на тебя, ну и на него, и ушел. Вокруг вас постоянно была толпа, поэтому я решил не мешать.  
Чондэ чувствует себя, как вытащенная из воды рыба: то разочарование, с которым он уже смирился, оказалось неправдой, но и той радости, которая могла случиться, он не получил.  
— Понимаешь, мне было немного неуютно среди всего этого, — объясняет Минсок, — когда вокруг все знают, что происходит, а ты один — нет. Но это правда оказалось интересно, Ченни-Ченни.  
Он улыбается и успокаивающе гладит по руке.  
— Ч-что?  
— Я внимательно слушал твой рассказ и запомнил, как тебя называли те детишки, не способные выговорить корейское имя. Ченни-Ченни.  
В его устах это полушутливое прозвище звучит совсем не забавно, а скорее как-то интимно, особенно с одновременным прикосновением, и Чондэ откашливается, а потом делает несколько больших глотков кофе. Минсок, не спрашивая, берет его стакан и пробует напиток тоже, не задумываясь прикасается к трубочке вслед за ним, а потом слизывает с губы капельку кофе. Чондэ кажется это важным, хотя он не понимает, почему.  
— А вообще, тебе понравилось? В церкви, и на службе?  
Хён прямо смотрит ему в лицо, вздыхает и отрицательно качает головой:  
— Не хочу тебе врать. Прости, это все не для меня. Но что действительно впечатлило, так это твой голос.  
— Правда?! — Чондэ вскидывается. Конечно, для него куда важнее привести друга к Богу, но ведь то, что ему понравилось пение, это ведь так, так… — Честно?  
— Разумеется. Ты просто великолепен! Ты ведь собираешься стать певцом?  
— Нет-нет, ну что ты! — Чондэ смеется и отмахивается. — Я не могу, нет.  
— Почему? — очень серьезно спрашивает Минсок. — Я же видел тебя, пусть всего раз, но ты рожден для этого. Сцена — твой дом.  
— Быть просто певцом это… Эгоистично. Я могу петь в церкви и на фестивалях, обучать детишек, возможно, но должен работать так, чтобы служить людям реальными делами.  
— Но музыка реальна.  
— Да, чтобы радовать тех, кто отдыхает после трудов праведных. Мне и так позволено заниматься ею куда больше, чем другим, а значит, в будущем я должен отдавать этот долг со всем старанием.  
— Это тебе кто сказал? — тихо и как-то напряженно спрашивает Минсок.  
— Ну… Никто наверное. — Чондэ допивает кофе, и ему кажется, что тот горчит. — Это и так понятно каждому в общине. Я должен получить полезную профессию — ну, так дядя советует, — а работа для меня найдется, здесь или в другом приходе.  
— Мне кажется, это не совсем то, чего ты хочешь.  
— Ты прав, — Чондэ вздыхает. — Я хочу стать священником. Как брат Ли. Знаю, что справлюсь, и он говорил, что это возможно, но семья не слишком меня в этом поддерживает.

Это внезапное желание делиться сокровенным Чондэ объясняет себе тем, что Минсок ему вовсе не чужой. Пусть они знакомы совсем недолго, но ему можно доверять: ни одна тайна, сомнение или неосторожное слово не покинут стен закрытой кофейни.  
Убрав стакан и вытерев руки, Минсок медлит, а потом все же приближается к Чондэ, облокотившись на стойку около него, и тихо говорит:  
— Я не имею права тебе советовать… Но мне кажется, перед тобой открыт весь мир. Твоя церковь, и община, и семья все равно останутся с тобой, и нет ничего плохого, если это — он прикасается на секунду к кадыку Чондэ, — услышит весь мир. Я не особо разбираюсь в пении, но впервые в жизни забыл обо всем, следуя за твоим голосом. И потрясен тем, что ты не собираешься посвятить жизнь музыке — или хотя бы попробовать.

Слова повисают в воздухе, потому что Чондэ не представляет, как реагировать на то, что Минсок будто заглянул ему в душу.  
— Прости, если лезу не в свое дело, — вздыхает тот, будто поняв это смятение. — Просто я немного завидую тебе, твоему таланту и свободе, вот и думаю, что ты должен стать звездой.  
— Завидуешь? А разве ты не выбрал свой путь?  
— У меня был выбор между этим и ничем. Я выбрал хороший вариант.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что не хотел бы работать здесь? А о чем ты мечтал?  
Минсок вздыхает, прячет глаза, а потом тихо отвечает:  
— В том-то и дело, что ни о чем. В тех условиях, где я вырос, перспективы не слишком разнообразные, поэтому я особо не старался ради своего будущего и не понимал тех, кто готов рискнуть всем из-за мечты. Был резок с близкими людьми, ранил их своим неверием… Не хочу, чтобы так случилось и с тобой только потому, что кто-то считает, что может решать за тебя.  
— У тебя не было шанса узнать, чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
— Именно так. Поэтому, Чондэ, выучиться на кого-то полезного — это для таких, как я. А для тебя — поиск возможности исполнить мечту.  
— Не говори так! В нашей общине мы помогаем друг другу и поддерживаем каждого!  
— Именно поэтому ты и мечтать не можешь о том, чтобы заниматься музыкой всегда?

Чондэ прикусывает язык, потому что на самом деле не знает, что ответить. Они молчат, потом вместе распаковывают большую коробку с плафонами для ламп, висящих вдоль стен, протирают и устанавливают их. Наконец он не выдерживает:  
— Так тебе не нравится тут? С нами?  
— Нравится, — ласково улыбается Минсок, — это действительно хорошее место, и тут я познакомился с тобой. Я многому учусь и клянусь, что раз уж взялся за дело, то буду стараться изо всех сил. Не переживай.  
От какого-то непонятного облегчения у Чондэ будто трескается лед в груди, он вздыхает и порывисто обнимает Минсока.

***

Дорога домой выходит длинной, потому что Чондэ выбирает путь через парк, ему хочется наедине обдумать все, что сегодня произошло. Слова Минсока будто сдвинули что-то, и Чондэ сам поражается тому, как долго, оказывается, в нем жила мечта заниматься музыкой профессионально, как сильно ему хотелось петь. Сейчас он вспоминает, что все его представления о благополучном будущем крутились вокруг того, как он сможет находить время для этого: занятия с хором между церковными делами или проповедями; участие в любительских музыкальных фестивалях во время короткого учительского отпуска; просто пение для стариков в приюте после того, как он позаботится об их нуждах… Чондэ трет голову, по дурацкой привычке растрепав прическу, и думает о том, почему никто из семьи или церкви не говорил с ним об этом — ведь они не могли не замечать его увлеченности.  
Потом мысли перескакивают на Минсока, его странные откровения и то, как мудро он принимает все происходящее. Хён потрясающий — во всем.  
Ужин проходит быстро и неинтересно, и уже засыпая, Чондэ вспоминает, что так и не сказал, каким вкусным был латте.

Настоящие проблемы начинаются глубокой ночью, когда он просыпается перевозбужденным. Часы показывают половину третьего.  
Пижама будто добавляет мучений, и Чондэ никогда не думал, что мягкая ткань может так сильно раздражать чувствительную кожу груди, цепляя соски, а резинка штанов давить на отвердевший член. Он со стоном стягивает с себя одежду, и это еще хуже, потому что теперь Чондэ бесстыдно голый перед всем этим. Попытка помолиться или отвлечься кажется совершенно бессмысленной, и Чондэ уже знает, что он в двух шагах от разрядки, нужно только себе помочь.  
От простых механических движений толку мало, а яйца по ощущениям вот-вот лопнут. Всхлипнув, он позволяет себе вспомнить сон, ставший причиной возбуждения.  
Конечно, там был Минсок. Не такой доброжелательный и милый, как в реальности, а совсем другой. Он смотрел темно и тяжело, так, что слабели колени; закусывал губу своими маленькими острыми зубами и наклонялся так близко, что можно было почувствовать кофейный запах кожи. Этот Минсок проводил губами по его губам, а потом спускался к шее и скользил по кадыку и горлу, будто это самая желанная часть тела Чондэ. "Неплохо, Ким Минсок," — сказал непонятно откуда появившийся брат Ли, и Чондэ еще больше возбудился. Тэмин смотрел на них, не отрываясь, и облизывал трубочку в стакане кофе, будто развратная девица из рекламы. Это было одновременно и вызывающе, и красиво. Чондэ хотелось и скрыться от этого осуждающего и изучающего взгляда, и доказать им, что он может быть лучшим. Он оказался сидящим на высоком стуле из кофейни, который стоял почему-то прямо перед алтарной частью церкви, к счастью, пустой.  
— Покажи нам себя, покажи! — вместе требовали Минсок и Тэмин. — Покажи, на что способен!  
Чондэ не понимал, чего именно они хотят, и ерзал, возбуждаясь еще сильнее.  
— Прикоснись к себе, мы хотим послушать!  
Брат Ли совсем уж развратно облизывал и покусывал губы, а Минсок опять тянулся к нему, вел прохладным кончиком носа вдоль ключиц, по шее и жарко шептал в ухо:  
— Давай, я хочу услышать твой голос…

Воспоминания заставляют застонать вслух, и Чондэ активнее двигает рукой. Разрядка близка, но недостижима, отчего хочется стонать и рыдать, не скрываясь, чтобы все, кому нужно это слышать, были довольны.  
Он плюет на руку, чтобы облегчить трение, и переворачивается на бок, сжимая бедра, надеясь, что теснота ускорит его. Потом Чондэ, сам не зная почему, сжимает свободной рукой сосок и гладит чувствительную кожу, получая невиданные ранее ощущения. Позвоночник сводит сладкими спазмами, ноги дрожат, и последнее, что он себе позволяет, это услышать снова голос Минсока, горячо шепчущий в ухо.  
Чондэ кончает так сильно, как никогда в жизни, учитывая весь его невеликий опыт. Лежит некоторое время оглушенный, а потом брезгливо вытирает себя уже испачканной пижамной курткой, отбрасывает ее и засыпает, уже без сновидений.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро просто отвратительно: Чондэ грязный и липкий, рядом с ним скомканная и испорченная пижама, а разбудила его мама, которая постучала и уже начала входить в комнату. Он едва успел сорвавшимся голосом попросить ее этого не делать, чем изрядно удивил.

Размышления о снах и всем остальном нервируют, особенно потому, что он не может забыть, как хорошо себя чувствовал в момент разрядки, и случись подобное опять, он уже, наверное, не станет себя сдерживать. Ему странно, почему сон был именно таким. И если присутствие Минсока объяснимо хотя бы тем, что это новый человек в его окружении, который ведет себя нетипично, то брат Ли в настолько извращенном виде очень пугал.

В исповедальне тихо и уютно, будто бархатная штора действительно отделяет от внешнего мира. За ней едва слышны тихие шаги туда-сюда — кто-то заметит, что внутри есть человек, и передаст священнику, что необходимо провести исповедь.  
Действительно, через несколько минут противоположное окошко темнеет, отец Ким коротко произносит молитву и ждет традиционного ответа.  
— Простите меня, святой отец, я грешен, — вздыхает Чондэ.  
Дядя никак не реагирует на то, что узнал его (а он точно узнал, как всегда), и просит рассказать, что случилось.  
Всю дорогу до церкви Чондэ мучился, раздумывая, рассказать абсолютно обо всем или же постараться дать общие описания? Настолько грязных вещей с ним до этого не случалось, и каяться приходилось в основном из-за лени и непослушания.  
Так и не приняв окончательного решения — это ведь не покаяние о симулировании болезни, чтобы пропустить школу, — Чондэ начинает мямлить, рассказывая о происходящем высокопарными абстрактными фразами, будто из учебника богословия. Говорит о грехе рукоблудия и одержимости демонами во снах, о непристойных мыслях и слабостях перед тягой к пороку. Когда отец Ким спрашивает, была ли какая-то причина тому, что это вдруг началось, он тушуется окончательно. Причина была… это новые люди, смена образа жизни, возвращение из миссии. Возможно, из-за того, что Чондэ стоял на перекрестке жизненных путей и выбирал свое будущее, демон пролез в его сны и…  
— Тебе кто-то понравился, и потом образ этого человека начал преследовать во снах? — перебивает отец Ким его рассуждения.  
— Да… наверное, я могу и так сказать.  
— Ты молодой человек, влюбляться и увлекаться для тебя естественно. Для женитьбы рано, но если вы будете больше времени трудиться во славу Господа вместе, то пропадет это ощущение соблазнительной неизвестности, и тебе станет легче.  
Чондэ закашливается, потому что разговор идет вообще не о том. Да и совет кажется сомнительным: проводить больше времени с Минсоком — это значит замечать еще больше деталей, которые вернутся к нему в снах во сто крат заметнее.  
— Мне кажется, это… ну. не очень, — с трудом подбирает слова он. — Мой грех слишком… неприемлем, чтобы это сработало.  
Отец Ким надолго задумывается, а потом уточняет:  
— Ты чувствуешь греховное влечение не к девушке?  
Чондэ издает совсем уж невнятный звук, выражающий согласие.  
— Та-ак… — тянет отец Ким с совершенно дядиными интонациями, — Так. Сейчас принято говорить, что всякое бывает, но я считаю, несмотря ни на что, эту проблему нужно решать старыми способами. Я наложу на тебя епитимью и буду молиться, но главное, чтобы ты сам каждую минуту, каждую секунду своей жизни посвящал просьбам к Господу освободить тебя от этого греха.  
— Да, святой отец.  
Чондэ выслушивает длинный список рекомендаций, молитв и покаяний, который ему предстоит исполнить.

***

Дома он первым делом заходит на христианский форум и кликает на тему, которая раньше его не интересовала: «что делать, если меня влечет к человеку моего пола». В принципе, его не влекло особо и к противоположному, Чондэ привык считать, что ему еще рано думать о таких вещах. Он пролистывает несколько страниц чьих-то поучительных историй, в которых все в основном заканчивается раскаянием и молитвами, и цепляется за пост Брата О, неизменно дающего обстоятельные рекомендации.  
Тот долго рассуждает о том, что любая плотская страсть по сути есть неистовое желание обрести Бога, а значит, влечет вас к своему полу или противоположному — суть одно. «Я дам лишь такой совет: еще больше молиться и еще больше размышлять. Извращение — это лишь знак, что дьявол когда-то нашел лазейку в вашу душу, и вы должны найти ее и устранить. Расскажите на исповеди, как что-то нехорошее случилось с вами в детстве, как вам недоставало любви и ласки, и осознайте, что именно это привело греховный соблазн в вашу жизнь. И только искренняя молитва и покаяние вместе с осознанием и желанием измениться спасут вас.»  
Чондэ размышляет, но никаких грязных или страшных вещей вспомнить не может. Его семья большая, добрая и дружная, Господь щедро одарил его талантом и душевными силами. Да и в вере своей он никогда не сомневался, потому что чувствовал Его поддержку и вдохновение каждый день.  
Он пропускает ужин и долго молится, и в кои-то веки это действительно помогает. Монотонные повторы успокаивают, а когда заученные строчки начинают превращаться в честную, хоть и несколько запутанную беседу с Богом, Чондэ чувствует, как на его душу сходит покой. Все будет хорошо, потому что Господь с ним, и вся семья, община и весь мир тоже на его стороне.

Ночь выдается спокойная, а вот утро начинаетсся с сюрприза. Мама снова стучит в его дверь и торопит к завтраку, на который пожаловал дядя Ким — редкий гость в их доме. Чондэ спешит спуститься и вежливо приветствует семью.  
— Утреннюю службу проведет мой помощник — в будни людей мало, и он справится, а я решил навестить вас, — говорит дядя, намазывая джемом тост, — мы ведь так давно не общались! Как твои дела?  
— Без особых изменений с тех пор, как мы виделись, — отвечает Чондэ, делая глоток мерзкого теплого растворимого кофе, который он нашел в шкафу. — Определяюсь с учебой.  
— Да-да! — подхватывает дядя, — это самое важное сейчас! Решил, чем будешь заниматься?  
— Все время предлагаю ему выбрать бухгалтерию, пойти по моим стопам, — подключается к беседе отец, — он умный парень и соображает быстро, а это такая работа, которая нужна всегда. Да и хорошее место найдется у наших.  
Все кивают.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы он занялся медициной. Не доктор, но медбрат, или фармацевт, — рассуждает дядя, — или фельдшер. Такие люди нужны не только у нас, но и в миссиях, куда ты так любишь ездить. Единственное, что мне не нравится — это долгое и тяжелое обучение. Мальчик буквально будет вычеркнут из жизни на несколько лет.  
— Социальный работник, воспитатель, учитель? — присоединяется мама. — Мне кажется, работа с людьми — это как раз для него, а вовсе не тихие кабинеты с цифрами!  
— Ну, я… — решается вставить слово Чондэ, — я думаю. Есть же еще разное… в мире так много вещей, которыми можно заниматься.  
— Например? — смеются родители. — Быть официантом? Стоять у станка на заводе? Стричь собак?  
Чондэ вскидывается. Это не первый их подобный разговор, но раньше он тоже не рассматривал подобную работу всерьез, а сейчас ему вспомнился Минсок. О нем они бы сказали так же пренебрежительно, а ведь тот подобного совсем не заслуживал. Воспоминания о Минсоке будит недавно появившуюся идею, которую нужно обсудить с близкими:  
— Мне нравится петь, вы же знаете…  
— И что, станешь айдолом? В тебе нет столько тщеславия и порока!  
— Церковный хор в твоем распоряжении, Чондэ, — напоминает дядя Ким. — Думаю, еще немного — и ты его возглавишь. Не буду даже брать в расчет профессии типа учителя музыки — это не твой уровень. Господь одарил тебя прекрасным голосом, и ты будешь петь во славу его.  
— Надеюсь, ты оставил желание стать священником? — спрашивает мама. — Знаю, это огромная честь, простите, отец Ким, но это совсем не для него.  
— Я согласен, — кивает тот, — пусть у нашего Чондэ и самая чистая душа, которую я встречал, он должен жить в мире, помогая людям вокруг себя делом, а не словом.  
Чондэ вздыхает, даже не отвечая. Стать пастором — его мечта вот уже несколько лет, и он сам не понимал, почему. Может, его манила эта причастность к таинствам, покой, близость к Богу, а возможно — вдохновлял пример брата Ли. Хотелось стоять перед прихожанами, вести за собой их мысли, воодушевлять, просвещать, дарить покой и счастье каждой душе. Замечтавшись, Чондэ сам не замечает, как допивает свой кофе.

Они еще что-то обсуждают, завтрак заканчивается, и дядя Ким снова напоминает:  
— Не затягивай с выбором. Прием документов скоро кончится, и начало семестра не за горами. В нашем местном колледже есть христианский кружок, они занимаются замечательными проектами, тебе понравится. Да и учеба совсем не такая, как в школе! Начнешь общаться с девушками, и, кто знает, может, через несколько лет получишь не только новую профессию, но и заведешь семью!  
Мама шутит о том, что не готова думать о внуках, а у Чондэ внутри будто что-то обрывается.  
Он ведь не просто так это сказал. И не просто так пришел. Весь этот завтрак, болтовня, беспокойство о будущем — все ради того, чтобы подтолкнуть его к давно решенным действиям. Напомнить родителям, что сына следует направлять в нужную сторону.  
Чондэ ощущает разъедающий горький вкус предательства, будто он правда мог появиться на языке — отдающий мерзким растворимым кофе и искусственным цветочным запахом средства для мытья посуды, — и роняет чашку, которую мыл, прямо в гору посуды. Дядя буквально использовал против него то, что узнал на исповеди. Слова, предназначенные Господу, остались здесь, на земле, и тайна больше не принадлежит только ему. А что, если он уже рассказал родителям? А если дядя Ким решит посвятить этой теме воскресную проповедь? А что, если все узнают, как Ким Чондэ, пример для подражания, занимается рукоблудством, думая о других парнях?

Тэмин-хён звонит на следующий день и предлагает пообедать. Это настолько неожиданно, что Чондэ соглашается, не подумав. Обычно тот всегда так занят, что добиться встречи можно только по очень серьезному поводу, а о звонках и речи не идет, только переписка, в которой очень долго приходится ждать ответа. Поэтому Чондэ привык ввязываться в любую общественную работу, где в списках организаторов значился брат Ли — чтобы учиться, смотреть, как тот справляется со сложными ситуациями, помогать и иметь возможность пообщаться с хёном.  
Они сидят в маленькой лапшичной, и Тэмин, поболтав о разной ерунде, переходит к делу:  
— Ты все еще мечтаешь учиться в семинарии?  
— Да, — вяло отвечает Чондэ, — хотя все считают, что это не для меня.  
— Я тоже так думал.  
— И что изменилось?  
— Понял, что это не я должен решать, а ты сам, и чтобы загладить свою вину, хочу предложить помощь: расскажу все про учебу, помогу подготовиться к собеседованию и так далее.  
Лапша раскисает в бульоне, а Чондэ все крутит ее палочками, так и не начав есть: напряжение последних дней лишило его аппетита.  
— Не хочешь? — каким-то странным голосом уточняет Тэмин, расценив его молчание по-своему.  
— Не знаю, — вздыхает Чондэ. — А если я и правда должен выбрать нормальную работу?..  
— Главное, выбери и что-то делай поскорей!  
— Почему? — Чондэ поднимает глаза и успевает заметить на лице Тэмина тень раздражения. — Это ведь на всю жизнь.  
— Да потому, что я не привык видеть, как ты растрачиваешь свое время! Самый активный, самый трудолюбивый человек в общине вдруг прекращает работать и начинает заниматься глупостями, тратя часы на просиживание штанов в кофейне. Надо что-то выбирать, Чондэ, что-то делать! Ты не можешь позволить себе заниматься глупыми или вредными вещами, которые испортят твою чистую душу!  
— Дядя Ким тоже так говорит.  
— И он прав. Пойми, Чондэ, ты не должен сходить с выбранного пути. Я могу понять, как тяжело принимать такие решения, но и ты нас пойми: мы не можем позволить твоей душе пропасть.  
— Нас? Ты разговаривал с дядей?  
— Да, он просил меня зайти, чтобы обсудить твое будущее. В смысле, то, как помочь тебе.  
— Ясно. — Чондэ откладывает палочки и уже не скрываясь смотрит ему в глаза. — Вы все заботитесь обо мне, чтобы я был нормальный.  
— Да! То есть… — Тэмин теряется, и Чондэ впервые в жизни видит его смущенным. — Ты пойми, мы…  
— Я понял.

Несмотря на то, что летний вечер теплый, Чондэ зябко прикрывает плечи руками. Мерзкий вкус остывшей перестоявшей лапши, уже знакомая горечь предательства, неловкое прощание… Он идет, пошатываясь, будто пьяный, по улице, сам не зная куда. Но ноги сами приводят его — разумеется — к закрытой кофейне. Давно наступил вечер, и, возможно, Минсока уже нет… но в глубине зала горит свет и видно движение чьей-то тени.  
Толкнув дверь, Чондэ заходит, молча, не здороваясь, взбирается на стул и падает головой на сложенные на столешнице руки. Минсок не издает ни звука, слышно только, как он что-то откладывает, и несколько тихих шагов. Через секунду прохладная рука гладит затылок и легко перебирает волосы.  
— Все стало очень сложно, — глухо бубнит Чондэ. — Но я не могу рассказать.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Минсок, — это необязательно. Приготовить тебе что-то?  
— Угу.  
Не поднимая головы Чондэ слушает, как Минсок возится, постукивая посудой, и хотя крепкого кофейного запаха не появляется, что-то все равно происходит.  
— Попробуй, — раздается тихий голос совсем рядом, и на стойку опускается чашка. Чондэ смотрит на шапку из сливок и полоски карамели.  
— Что это?  
— Какао. Сладкое тебе сейчас совсем не повредит, правда?

Слизав сливки, Чондэ делает глоток. Какао не такое горячее, как обычно бывает кофе, и мягкий шоколадный вкус будто обнимает Чондэ изнутри.  
— Нравится?  
В свете желтоватых лампочек над рабочей зоной лицо Минсока кажется красиво нарисованным: блестящие глаза, тени от ресниц, мягкая улыбка. Он вытирает руки полотенцем, а потом садится со своей стороны напротив.  
— Да, нравится, — Чондэ неспокойно, потому что он находится сейчас в эпицентре бури, в которую превращается его жизнь; и, как полагается, в этом месте тихо и спокойно.  
Минсок вздыхает:  
— Почему у меня такое чувство, будто ты ждешь совета? Я плох в этом, ты ведь знаешь.  
— Не надо советов, — просит Чондэ и протягивает ему чашку. — Их слишком много, и я устал.  
— Договорились. Хмм, мне нравится какао. Возможно, оно хорошо подходит для зимы?

Разговор не вяжется. Минсок не знает, о чем и как стоит говорить, а о чем нет, а Чондэ просто не может вывалить на него свою проблему — особенно, учитывая ее самую неприятную часть.  
Они допивают какао, и хён убирает, протирает все рабочие поверхности и выключает кофемашину, а это явный намек на то, что пора уходить. Сонный Чондэ вздыхает и наконец подает голос:  
— Мне… снятся плохие сны. И поэтому я ужасно себя чувствую.  
— Ох, правда? Кошмары?  
— Нет, не совсем. Но все равно, они не должны мне сниться.  
— Сочувствую, — в голосе Минсока слышится неподдельная тревога. — Но ты выпил какао, а всем известно, что это лучшее средство для хорошего сна.  
— Да? — искренне удивляется Чондэ, а потом понимает, что тот сказал это, чтобы поддержать. — Ты будто специально его приготовил!  
— Ну я же не говорю, что ты специально приходишь именно тогда, когда я осваиваю новые напитки, хотя мог бы! — замечает Минсок.  
Кажется, впервые за день Чондэ искренне улыбается:  
— Я стараюсь, чтобы это так и было!  
— Обещаю, ты всегда будешь моим первым клиентом. А сейчас иди домой и отдохни, пока волшебное действие какао не закончилось!

Дома снова становится грустно и неприятно, хотя вкус какао будто защищает Чондэ изнутри, так что он даже не чистит зубы перед сном.  
Нужно молиться, чтобы исполнить положенное наказание, но ему не хочется этого делать. Зачем сдерживать обещание, если другая сторона предала его? Он всего лишь коротко бормочет свои обычные слова и отдельно просит возможности просто спать без сновидений.


	5. Chapter 5

Мама выходит и останавливается перед лестницей так внезапно, что спускающийся Чондэ вынужден стоять перед ней навытяжку.  
— Куда идешь?  
— По разным делам.  
— Я думаю, ты должен пойти в колледж и встретиться с директором Чхве. Он будет ждать тебя всю неделю, помнишь?  
— Да, — теряется Чондэ, — я знаю, что вы договорились, но я еще не решил…  
— Он поможет тебе решить!  
— Я думаю о том, — начинает Чондэ, — что сейчас много работы в молодежном центре, а зимой опять будет миссия в Мьянму, а еще…  
— Папа и дядя Ким считают, что пока этих поездок достаточно, — мама наконец пропускает его, но идет следом. — И я тоже думаю, что они больше не пойдут тебе на пользу. Ты должен крепко стать на ноги.  
— Да как это, — смеется Чондэ, — если у нас все время речь о том, что нужно работать на благо общины?  
— Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы заниматься безвозмездной благотворительностью, — отрезает мама. — Отправляйся на собеседование.

Такая любезность директора Чхве совсем не удивительна. Мало того, что в церкви их семьи сидят совсем рядом, так еще и Ким Чондэ — чуть ли не лучший выпускник в городе в этом году. Со своими оценками он мог претендовать на стипендию в сеульских университетах, но об этом, конечно, речи не идет.  
Все его бывшие одноклассники давно стали студентами, но Чондэ отложил поступление осознанно, потому что счел поездку в Мьянму куда более важным делом — и об этом упомянул в выпускной речи. Тогда его слова встретили овациями, многие растрогались, а директор Чхве во всеуслышание объявил, что в его колледж ученик Ким поступит на особых условиях.  
После выпуска, коротких каникул и миссии Чондэ чувствовал себя очень далеким от старых школьных приятелей с их нормальной жизнью. Даже те, кто остался учиться здесь, вряд ли когда-то распивали сок в мягких креслах директорского кабинета, болтая с ним о ерунде.  
Сейчас, просматривая брошюры и каталоги и слушая комментарии о достоинствах разных курсов, Чондэ вспоминает Минсока и его слова о том, что у многих людей этого выбора нет. Хотел бы тот учиться вместе? Заинтересовался бы какой-нибудь из специальностей?  
— Директор, — спрашивает он наудачу, — а что, если у меня есть друг, без семьи, денег, и оценки у него так себе… но он очень хороший человек. Он мог бы поступить сюда вместе со мной?  
Директор долго смеется, а потом трясет головой:  
— Нет, мой дорогой, конечно нет! Пусть это и простое учебное заведение, но твоему приятелю лучше сразу искать работу. Он, конечно, может пойти по долгому бюрократическому пути, заниматься на курсах, пересдать тесты, получить льготы и стипендию и так далее, но если кто-то не обеспечит его на это время, ничего не выйдет.  
— Я понял, — в животе у Чондэ что-то неприятно сжимается. — Можно мне взять эти материалы, чтобы еще раз подумать?  
— Конечно, мальчик мой, непременно! Но помни, что занятия некоторых курсов начнутся уже через неделю.

***  
Возвращаться домой на обед не хочется, да и вообще аппетита нет. Чондэ сидит в маленьком парке, недалеко от церкви — даже виден ее крест — и от молодежного центра, а рядом проходит короткий путь домой — своеобразный перекресток, на котором он застрял.  
Ни в одно знакомое место он также не хочет идти; Чондэ вообще не может справиться с ощущением, что каждый в этом городе знает о его грехе.  
Это липкое ощущение грязи, будто он так и не смог смыть с себя пот и сперму после того раза. Думать о том, что и кому рассказал дядя после исповеди, противно и страшно. Говорил ли он родителям? Зарывалась ли мама в корзину с грязной одеждой в его комнате, чтобы проверить? Искал ли отец у него под матрасом или в шкафу порножурналы (которых не было)? Обсуждал ли Тэмин-хён какие-нибудь подробности их пребывания в миссии, пытаясь найти греховные склонности еще там?  
Хочется кричать, что все это неправда, и бить эти невидимые ранее стены, которые вдруг начали сжиматься вокруг него. Но, может быть, эти границы существовали всегда?

Чондэ смотрит на птичку, которая заливисто щебечет на ветке. Она может петь что угодно, лететь, куда хочет, и останется безгрешной навсегда, в отличие от него. До недавнего времени он думал что тоже бесконечно свободен и делает все верно — ведь даже с теми вещами, которые могли быть предрассудительными, он легко справлялся. Так что же изменилось? Неужели все дело в Ким Минсоке? Как бы один маленький человек мог разрушить чужую жизнь? Обвинить его было легко, но Чондэ не считал это причиной. Не Минсок посылал ему сны, не Минсок управлял его телом… Значит, Чондэ был таким всегда?  
Птица улетает, а он остается на широкой скамейке, со стопкой буклетов. По соседней аллее быстро проходит брат Ли, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он непривычно хмурится, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Чондэ чувствует себя преступником перед судом: его судьба решена, и выбор того, как все кончится, кажется разнообразным, но итог один — та свобода, которой он привык упиваться, резко кончится.  
Директор Чхве наверняка уже звонил родителям и осчастливил их новостью, что они провели плодотворную беседу. Брат Ли, несмотря на неловкое окончание их встречи, скорее всего, уверен, что Чондэ найдет оправдания для самого себя и простит все ради давней мечты. Возможно, сегодня — последний спокойный вечер перед тем, как невидимые раньше Чондэ стены раздавят его.  
Он пойдет сейчас к Минсоку — единственному человеку, который не знал его прошлого, но знает нынешнего, и попытается тоже выяснить хоть что-то о себе.

Обычно неширокая дорожка ведет прямо к двери кофейни, но сейчас, заходя сбоку, Чондэ заглядывает в окно и резко тормозит. В желтоватом свете ламп, висящих над стойкой, видно не только Минсока, но и тени двух людей. Чондэ по какой-то причине чувствует, что врываться в их беседу будет неправильно, но любопытство распирает: кто мог нарушить привычный порядок вещей? Поэтому он обходит здание, на углу которого расположена кофейня, заходит со двора и открывает заднюю дверь — он запомнил этот путь, когда помогал выносить мусор.  
Беззвучно прокравшись мимо кладовой, кухни и еще пары дверей, Чондэ замирает перед поворотом короткого коридора, рядом с плотной шторой, отделяющей основной зал от служебных помещений.  
— … не вызывала нареканий, — голос Минсока кажется напряженным. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что я делаю неправильно, и я приложу все свои усилия…  
— Ты и так перестарался, — Чондэ с трудом узнает говорящего, потому что никогда не слышал от Тэмин-хёна настолько злых интонаций. — Слишком увлекся этой… работой.  
— Я не понимаю!  
— И не поймешь, — это дядя Ким. — Когда я брал тебя на работу, мне шепнули, что ты не слишком тверд в своей вере, а я понадеялся, что мы все исправим. Но как всегда, дьявольское искушение нашло путь через самую слабую душу.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Ким Чондэ, — говорит брат Ли. — Ты все портишь. Ты ломаешь его.  
— Чондэ? — голос Минсока будто вздрагивает. — Да ведь мы просто…  
— Больше не нужно, — обрывает его дядя Ким. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы общались.  
— Да как же это? Я не могу запретить ему приходить!  
— Разумеется, нет, он не должен ничего заподозрить. Нагруби ему или придумай причину… Мой племянник не должен отвлекаться на тебя и это пустое место.  
— То есть вы хотите, — каким-то странным голосом спрашивает Минсок, — чтобы я обманул Чондэ? Просто потому, что я атеист, и мне можно врать?  
— Ну… в общем, да, — соглашается Тэмин, — прекрати ваше общение так, чтобы не навредить ему. А мы помолимся за твою грешную душу.  
Собеседники молчат, и Чондэ хочется ворваться в зал и разобраться со всем, но он сдерживает эмоции, желая узнать, чем все кончится.  
— Я не могу так, — наконец тихо говорит Минсок. — И не буду. Я не сделал ему ничего плохого — или просто не понимаю, в чем дело. Вы можете, наверное, что-то запретить ему, но не мне, а я не хочу терять друга.  
— В таком случае, — ледяным голосом заключает дядя Ким, — будь готов передать все дела преемнику. А сам можешь завербоваться в армию или устроиться на завод. В этом городе нормальной работы ты больше не найдешь.

Брат Ли и дядя Ким уходят, Минсок устало садится на свой стул. Чондэ глубоко вздыхает и думает, выйти ему сейчас, или уйти совсем, или вернуться в кофейню обычным образом, как ни в чем не бывало?  
— Долго еще будешь там стоять? — глухо спрашивает Минсок, не поворачиваясь к шторе.  
Вздрогнув, Чондэ выходит из служебного коридора.  
— Давно понял?  
— Смотри-ка, это и правда ты, — тепло улыбается Минсок и разворачивается на стуле к нему. — Вообще не понял. Секунду назад услышал звуки и подумал, что было бы здорово тебя увидеть.  
— Правда?  
— Я тебя не буду обманывать.  
Эти слова возвращают их к разговору, который проходил тут совсем недавно, и оба мрачнеют.  
— Хён…  
— Я так и не понял, что это было. Ты знаешь, о чем они говорили?  
Чондэ нужна вся храбрость этого мира, чтобы взять себя в руки, вздохнуть и признаться:  
— Знаю.

Они смотрят друг на друга долго, дольше, чем это было бы в обычных обстоятельствах, но ничего не говорят. Первым не выдерживает Минсок; он отворачивается к своим аппаратам и нажимает кнопки, начиная перемалывать кофейные зерна. Чондэ все так же стоит в паре шагов от него, впервые оставаясь внутри огороженной зоны бариста. Ему начинает казаться, что это последний раз, когда он может следить за приготовлением кофе, ведь когда этот день закончится — все изменится, и он смотрит, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь.  
Сегодня Минсок надел не обычную свою рубашку, а широкую черную футболку, и от этого кажется почти обнаженным. Чондэ впервые так внимательно смотрит на чужие движения, перекатывающиеся под светлой кожей крепкие мышцы, выпирающие позвонки и ключицы. Под мягкими складками ткани Минсок выглядит не стройным, как обычно, а хрупким и тонким, и от этого еще больнее — будто он ускользает от Чондэ.  
На дне большого стакана смешиваются сироп и немного виски — он даже не успел заметить, как Минсок достал откуда-то небольшую бутылку. Следом вливается темный крепкий кофе, и это пахнет просто одуряюще. Все так же ни слова не говоря, Минсок взбивает паром сливки и заполняет стакан доверху — очень красиво. Он передает его Чондэ, и тот сжимает обеими руками, несмотря на то, что толстые стеклянные стенки довольно горячие. Первый глоток самый пьянящий, но не из-за виски, а потому, что только сейчас Чондэ понимает, как сильно ему нужен был кофе и все эмоции, что с ним связаны. Минсок кладет свои пальцы поверх его, тянет вместе со стаканом к себе, делает глоток и удовлетворенно вздыхает:  
— Идеально. Именно то, что мне было нужно.  
— Это кофе по-ирландски?  
— Да. Знаешь, мне казалось, что я выучу еще множество рецептов, научусь делать кофейные коктейли и рисовать на пенке красивые узоры, а сейчас, возможно, это последний кофе, который я готовлю для тебя.  
— Нет! — Чондэ кажется, что сейчас он взорвется. — Нет, не говори так!  
— Прости, — тихо вздыхает Минсок, — я снова все испортил. Не знаю как, но, похоже, такая жизнь не для меня.  
Они допивают кофе в несколько глотков, и на последнем Чондэ невольно кривится от горького алкогольного вкуса и думает о том, что если бы они выпили по-настоящему, нашел бы он в себе смелость объясниться?  
Забрав стакан, Минсок отворачивается к маленькой раковине и начинает мыть посуду.  
— Даже если мы что-то придумаем, — говорит он тихо, и его плечи и голова бессильно опускаются, будто он сдался, — мы все равно их не обманем. Я думаю, это конец.  
Не выдержав, Чондэ шагает к нему и обнимает со спины; обжигающе горячие слезы начинают катиться из его глаз так сильно, что на чужой футболке быстро расплываются мокрые пятна.  
— Ну что ты?.. — неловко поворачивается тот, обнимает сам, позволяя уткнуться в плечо, и мягко гладит спину. — Все будет хорошо, Ким Чондэ.  
— Не будет, — всхлипывает Чондэ, — это не ты, а я плохо-ой. Это из-за меня ты уйдешь!  
Постояв так еще пару минут, они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, Минсок помогает Чондэ сесть на столешницу, которая находится внутри стойки, и подает несколько салфеток, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Признание вины будто придает ему немного сил, но этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы ответить на все вопросы.  
— Почему из-за тебя? Кто сделал тебя или меня виноватым? Это они так сказали?  
— Нет… Я не думаю, что могу тебе это объяснить.  
— Черт… — прости, — Минсок устало трет лицо и вздыхает. — Мы словно топчемся по кругу. Ты можешь ничего мне не говорить: похоже, все и так решено, а я не должен тебя мучить.

«Если это и правда конец, — думает Чондэ, — я не в праве оставить его таким, не понимающим, что происходит. Правда — это единственное, чем можно отплатить за то, что невольно разрушил его жизнь.»  
Пусть он и сидит выше Минсока, который взобрался на свой стул напротив, но все равно чувствует себя маленьким и ничтожным, каким и является сейчас на самом деле. Сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и низко опустив голову, Чондэ признается:  
— То, что я скажу, навсегда разрушит нашу дружбу. Я не жду твоего прощения, но умоляю о снисхождении, Ким Минсок. Моя душа и тело слабы, и я не справился с внутренними демонами и их соблазнами!  
— Чего?  
— В своем тщеславии я упустил то, как дьявол нашел лазейку в моей душе и греховными помыслами сломил мою волю. Невольно твой образ стал ключом в его руках, и поэтому были выдвинуты обвинения в неподобающем…  
— Подожди, я ничего не понимаю!  
— Отец Ким счел, что это ты виноват в моем падении, — вдохнув побольше воздуха, уже тараторит Чондэ, — но это неправильно, потому что ты всегда был добр и чист по отношению ко мне, и только я сам виноват в собственных проблемах! Я не знаю, как мне вымолить прощение за то, что это разрушило твою…  
Одной рукой Минсок опускает его сложенные ладони, а другой давит на подбородок, поднимая склоненную голову. На всякий случай Чондэ зажмуривается еще сильнее, чтобы не видеть чужого, несомненно злого и расстроенного лица.  
— Я и половины не понял из всего этого, — раздраженно говорит Минсок, — ты можешь объяснить по-человечески? Не забывай, я далек от этих церковных понятий.  
— Н-нет, — мямлит Чондэ, все еще зажмурившись, — не заставляй меня!  
— Раз начал, говори! Пожалуйста…- аккуратно погладив пальцем сжатые руки, Минсок отпускает его. — Ты сказал, что сделал что-то такое, что разрушит нашу дружбу? Но я не верю, ты на такое не способен. Какая лазейка дьявола, какой ключ?  
По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Чондэ тихо признается:  
— Ты понравился мне… сильнее, чем я сам сначала понял.  
— Это плохо?  
— И ты начал мне сниться… в нехороших снах.  
— Что значит «нехорошие сны»? Кошмары? Или…  
Чондэ чувствует, как густо краснеет, но находит в себе силы кивнуть:  
— Это не те сны, которые подобает видеть благочестивому христианину. И мужчине.  
— Э-эм. Тебе снился секс со мной?  
Правда звучит так спокойно и обыденно, что Чондэ сначала сжимается, будто предчувствуя удар, а потом удивленно распахивает глаза и смотрит на недоумевающего Минсока.  
— Я тебе приснился, а они сказали, что это грех, и поэтому я должен исчезнуть и не соблазнять тебя? — уточняет он.  
— Да. Прости за это.  
С усталым стоном Минсок закрывает лицо, бормочет что-то типа «чертовы фанатики» и через секунду выпрямляется на стуле.  
— Спасибо, что рассказал. Это многое объяснило.  
— Ты ведь… разочарован во мне? Из-за ЭТОГО?  
— Если честно, — Минсок смотрит ему в глаза долгим внимательным взглядом, — я восхищен. Не думал, что ты на такое способен.  
— Тебе не противно?  
— Противно? О нет, совсем наоборот.  
Он хищно улыбается, обжигающе глядя снизу вверх, как в тех снах, и у Чондэ дыхание перехватывает:  
— Ты! Ты что, соблазнял меня? Ты правда сделал это со мной специально?!  
— Нет! Да послушай же, нет! — Минсок удерживает, не давая спрыгнуть со стола и убежать, и лицо его выглядит, как и прежде — красивым и милым. — Клянусь, нет, Чондэ! Ты мне тоже понравился, очень понравился, но как я мог? Это рабочее место, ты практический святой, да и вообще… Мы подружились, и для меня важнее всего то, что я мог общаться с тобой, и так было бы всегда!  
Чондэ видит, как в его глазах начинают блестеть слезы, а в голосе слышится отчаяние, и верит.

Несколько минут нужно обоим, чтобы успокоиться, а потом Минсок тихо говорит:  
— Если бы я мог предложить тебе равноценную замену, то уже сделал бы это. Но у меня нет ничего, а у тебя здесь все — дом, семья, община, церковь, пусть они и заставляют тебя чувствовать вину без причины. Тут твое будущее, и без меня. Прости, что ввел в грех.

Слезы снова текут, но Чондэ даже не пытается их вытереть. Его распирает от желания что-то еще объяснить, и крепко обнять, и попытаться что-то сделать, но он чувствует, что обессилен.  
Спрыгнув наконец со стола, он сжимает тонкие холодные пальцы Минсока и твердо обещает:  
— Это не конец. Я вернусь.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Чондэ приходит домой, родители открывают ему вместе — как специально ждали под дверью. Их улыбки теплые и искренние, мама целует в щеку, отец приглашает войти в дом, будто пришел не родной сын, а дорогой гость. В гостиной уютно горит свет, но только переобувшись и пройдя по коридору Чондэ понимает, что комната полна людей.  
В отцовском кресле восседает отец Ким, на широких диванах — аджуммы из совета общины, пара друзей из хора; где-то в углу Тэмин-хён тихо разговаривает с помощником пастыря.  
Все замолкают, и Чондэ застрял бы в дверях, или убежал, но родители мягко подталкивают его в комнату. Это довольно жутко, будто он оказался внутри фильма ужасов.  
— Сын мой, — торжественно объявляет отец Ким, встав с кресла, — прошу тебя, не удивляйся. Все мы, я и эти добрые христиане, твои братья и сестры, собрались сегодня под крышей этого дома ради тебя. Все мы почувствовали острую необходимость помолиться о тебе в этот час, потому что иногда даже самой чистой, самой светлой душе необходимо, чтобы за нее попросили перед Господом…  
Он говорит что-то еще, но у Чондэ голова идет кругом, потому что чем серьезнее лица вокруг, тем более жалким фарсом выглядит происходящее. Они действительно собрались сейчас, поздно вечером, в чужом доме, чтобы молиться об изгнании демонов, разрушающих его душу?  
— Мы так любим тебя, Чондэ! — говорит кто-то из тетушек.  
— Очень любим! Такой хороший мальчик! — соглашаются остальные. — Мы помолимся за тебя, чтобы ты таким и остался!  
— Понимаю, ты потрясен, — уже тише говорит отец Ким, неправильно истолковав то, как Чондэ шумно вздыхает, облизывает пересохшие губы и оглядывается. — Вполне естественно, что ты не знал, как много людей хотят побороться за твое спасение. И тут далеко не все, желающие просто не поместились бы в комнате. Я хотел было сделать все это на воскресной службе, но дорога каждая минута, ждать мы не могли. Проходи, сын мой.  
Он проводит Чондэ к середине комнаты и указывает место, где угол толстого ковра отогнут, и давит на плечо, так что приходится встать на колени на голый пол.  
— Возлюбленные чада мои! — продолжает отец Ким уже во весь голос. — Наш Ким Чондэ к этому дню исполнил, как я полагаю, ту строгую епитимью, которую я наложил на него. Теперь самое время и для нас помолиться о его душе. Я прошу вас со всей ответственностью отнестись к происходящему и приложить все усилия!..  
Пока он говорит, несколько человек тоже опускаются на колени, правда, подложив мягкие диванные подушки, все достают Библии. Родители, также коленопреклоненные, стоят около входа в комнату, будто подчеркивая свое отречение и чувство вины перед общиной.  
Громким поставленным голосом отец Ким начинает страстно читать «Отче наш», а потом переходит к другим молитвам.  
Чондэ все еще кажется, что он попал в дурной сон или чей-то розыгрыш. Несколько минут назад он шел домой, надеясь наконец поужинать — ведь почти не ел с утра, — смыть усталость и как следует поразмыслить… А теперь вдруг попал на обряд экзорцизма, и люди, набившиеся в комнату, действительно настроены всерьез.  
Колени ноют от боли, живот сводит от голода, но Чондэ автоматически повторяет нужные слова вместе с остальными. Он молится, но не о том. Если честно, несмотря на все произошедшее, после разговора с Минсоком Чондэ больше не чувствует свою душу испачканной, а дух сломленным, поэтому ритуал кажется совсем ненужным. Тихонько приподняв голову, он быстро оглядывает присутствующих. Набожные аджуммы не в счет — им всегда нужен повод помолиться лишний раз. Брат Ли быстро шевелит губами, словно читает что-то свое, более подходящее, по его мнению. Кто-то просто делает все как нужно, а один приятель из хора встречается с Чондэ взглядами, и на его лице написано жадное любопытство и ожидание сенсации. Они все пришли ради самих себя и собственного интереса и тщеславия, а не для спасения чужой души.

Вот так, без молний, бьющих с неба, без разоблачений или громких поступков, Чондэ оказывается в том самом положении, которого боялся больше всего на свете: все знают, что он грешен. Сомнений не остается, дядя нарушил тайну исповеди, рассказав кому-то, что прежний пример для подражания более таковым не является. Даже если не всем, может, родителям и Тэмину, но уже этого достаточно. Общине хватит только повода, а остальное они быстро додумают сами.  
Закончив с молитвами, отец Ким переходит к проповеди и начинает рассказывать об искушениях, притчу за притчей, толкование за толкованием. Распаляясь, он говорит все громче, все более страстно, но у Чондэ ощущение, что голова набита ватой — он не разбирает слова, не разбирает смысл, а только и может думать о том, что его жизнь, похоже, разрушена.  
— Ответь, ты раскаиваешься?! — раздается громогласный вопрос прямо над головой. — Скажи мне, Ким Чондэ, ты отрекаешься?  
— От чего? — невпопад спрашивает Чондэ, понимая, что прослушал что-то важное.  
— Отрекаешься ли ты от дьявола и его происков? — в голосе отца Кима слышится угроза. — Отрекаешься от нечистых помыслов? Раскаиваешься в греховных поступках?  
— Я… я не сделал ничего плохого, — жажда справедливости оказывается сильнее здравого смысла, — ничего такого, что причинит вред…  
— Раскаиваешься ли ты?!  
— Я исповедовался сразу же, как только…  
Не дав ему закончить, отец Ким снова начинает читать молитву так громко, будто у него есть микрофон. К нему присоединяется чистый и сильный голос брата Ли, а следом и остальные продолжают громко повторять за ними.  
Впервые слова божьи кажутся Чондэ пугающими, и на минуту он задумывается, а не овладел ли его душой и правда какой-то демон, которому сейчас дурно от происходящего?.. Нет, верить в такое — это средневековые предрассудки.

Ощущение, что проходят часы, но этот кошмар не прекращается: громкое монотонное пение, повторение одного и того же, духота, тусклый свет. Чондэ уже не чувствует коленей и ног, у него ноют спина и шея, болит голова, и он не в силах молиться даже о том, чтобы это все прекратилось. В какой-то момент ему опять кричат, требуя раскаяться и отречься, и он начинает невольно плакать от усталости и боли. Видимо, окружающих это удовлетворяет, и они начинают молиться с радостным энтузиазмом, вознося благодарности и похвалу Господу.  
Чондэ не знает, сколько это длится, что он мог еще говорить или делать, доведенный до отчаяния, в чем признаться и какую вину на себя взять. В какой-то момент мама помогает ему встать и уводит в комнату. Он успевает увидеть, что на первом этаже осталось еще много людей, разговаривающих за едой. В комнате она укладывает его на кровать, укрывает пледом и плотно закрывает дверь, уходя обратно.

***

Пробуждение мучительно. Не столько из-за ноющей боли во всем теле, сколько от ощущения эмоциональной пустоты и усталости. Ни разу в жизни Чондэ такого не чувствовал: даже при самом дурном настроении ему хватало яркого солнца и бодрящего душа, чтобы снова любить весь мир. Уже давно наступил день, но ни голубое небо, ни деревья за окном не улучшают настроения. Он долго стоит под горячей водой, надеясь успокоить боль в мышцах.

В доме ни души и царит безупречный порядок, будто прошлая ночь была не более чем дурным сном. Отец, очевидно, на работе, а мама ушла за покупками или навестить бабушку. Несмотря на то, что он толком не ел уже около суток, Чондэ нехотя завтракает, а потом пытается приготовить чай или кофе, но домашний термопот все так же дает только едва горячую воду.  
Сидя за столом на кухне, Чондэ вспоминает, что ему снова снился Минсок, но не как грешное наваждение, а настоящий. Впрочем, какой он настоящий на самом деле? Прошедшая мучительная ночь будто длилась годами и отделила его, нынешнего Ким Чондэ, от того прошлого, каким он был, непреодолимой стеной.  
Он не помнит, что его заботило еще вчера, какими были его близкие, все происходящее словно в тумане. Минсок из сегодняшнего сна не пытался его возбудить или соблазнить, он говорил что-то своим тихим спокойным голосом, улыбался и обнимал — а может, Чонде просто хотелось увидеть такой сон, или такого Минсока.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Чондэ делает то, чего сам от себя не ожидал. После недолгого поиска он рассылает несколько писем, оставляя заявки на участие в волонтерских программах. Только теперь это не христианские миссии в ближайшие страны, он выбирает самые дальние и сложные маршруты, желая оказаться на другом конце света хотя бы ненадолго. В церковных программах его хорошо знают, и о таком желании в общине узнают раньше, чем откроют письмо, но есть немало организаций, никак не связанных с ними.  
Появляется ощущение, будто он нашел призрачную возможность вырваться из замкнутого круга, в который превратилась его жизнь, и от этого немного легче.  
Тело все еще не слушается, и мысли сложно привести в порядок. Чондэ бродит по пустому дому, не находя покоя, и чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку. В гостиной, на том месте, где он половину ночи простоял на коленях, снова лежит ковер, как ни в чем не бывало; диванные подушки на своих обычных местах, и даже запах свежий и чистый, будто не было тут более десятка человек, молящихся и потеющих в душном полумраке.  
Гнев, обида, страх — все это почти не имеет теперь значения, и единственное, что он чувствует, вспоминая о прошедшей ночи, — бесконечная изматывающая усталость. Чтобы избежать встречи с родителями, Чондэ одевается и выходит из дома.  
Разумеется, он идет в кофейню, потому что нуждается в Минсоке — в таком, как из сна, или реальном — неважно, потому что, похоже, это единственный человек в мире, который не будет мучить его.  
К счастью, здесь пока ничего не изменилось, на двери все так же висит «Закрыто», и силуэт человека, ходящего по залу, видно через большие окна.  
Внимательно посмотрев на Чондэ, Минсок откладывает инструменты, которыми работал у дальней стены, и подходит ближе.  
— Что-то случилось? — уточняет он.  
— Да, случилось.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Минсок запер входную дверь, выключил свет и повел его в комнату для персонала. Пару раз Чондэ уже заглядывал туда, но только сейчас наконец сел на неширокий диван рядом с обеспокоенным хёном. Достаточно было пару минут побыть в этой спокойной тишине, чтобы собраться и начать говорить. Чондэ пересказывает все, что помнит о прошедшей ночи, и именно так, как это тогда чувствовал — иногда неприятно и отвратительно, иногда пугающе.  
Во время его рассказа лицо Минсока будто леденеет, но Чондэ уже знает, что это не равнодушие, а попытка сдержать эмоции. Сам он взрывается, как грозовая туча: хочется кричать и ругаться, бить стены, — и одновременно с этим чувствует слезы на своих щеках.  
Когда он замолкает, Минсок тихо спрашивает:  
— Почему они с тобой так?..  
— Я… я не знаю. Думал, что все понимаю и делаю правильно, а оказалось — вообще не осознаю, что происходит.  
Придвинувшись, Минсок тянется к его лицу, стирает слезы и, похоже, готов плакать сам.  
— Так не должно быть, — говорит он, — ты не нарушил закон, никто не умер, а они буквально раздавили тебя.  
Тонкие пальцы дрожат, будто он едва сдерживается, и Чондэ сам подается в его объятия, прижимаясь к плечу, и облегченно вздыхает, чувствуя прохладные ладони на своей спине.  
Спустя пару минут Минсок осторожно целует: сначала волосы около виска, потом в мокрую от слез щеку, а потом их губы встречаются, просто соприкасаясь несколько раз, и это так спокойно и правильно, что до Чондэ доходит не сразу. А когда он осознает, то не дергается в ужасе, как ожидал бы сам от себя раньше, а только облегченно вздыхает:  
— У тебя все так просто, словно нет ничего плохого в этих вещах.  
— А что тут может быть сложным?  
— Не знаю. Это ведь очень неправильно почему-то.  
— Вот поэтому у меня не задалось с уроками религии, — вздыхает Минсок, немного отстраняясь. — В классе нам говорили о неправильности, но я возвращался в комнаты и видел, что любовь двух моих лучших друзей настолько сильная и прекрасная, что никаким словам священника о райском блаженстве не сравниться с ней. И как тогда настолько хорошее может быть плохим? Мне не нравится, когда люди говорят о бесконечном добре, но совершают злые поступки.  
— Почему я раньше этого не видел?  
Минсок улыбается, вытирает остатки слез и растрепывает волосы Чондэ.  
— Может быть, потому что в тебе самом нет зла?  
— Я обычный человек, у меня много недостатков.  
— Полно, — соглашается Минсок, — но это не делает тебя плохим.

Чондэ не хочет думать об этом всем, любое воспоминание о внешнем мире может потревожить их покой — тот самый покой, которого он не испытывал, кажется, никогда.  
В его жизни всегда было много сильных эмоций — радость от работы и общения, экстаз от музыки и пения, новые впечатления каждый день, но с Минсоком вдруг становятся важными совсем другие вещи: секунды молчания, взгляды, прикосновения, невысказанные слова. Они оба давно сбросили обувь и забрались на тесный диван, прижавшись друг к другу. После всего того, что Чондэ вытворял в снах и наяву, пробудившись, ему совсем не стыдно притрагиваться к реальному Минсоку, нежиться в его руках, наслаждаясь тем, как согревшиеся пальцы проводят по шее и вдоль спины. Зарывшись носом в расстегнутый воротник чужой рубашки, Чондэ слушает ровный стук сердца и вдыхает сладкий кофейный запах, настолько впитавшийся в кожу и волосы, что еще немного — и его можно будет почувствовать на языке.

— Они сильно поспешили, — наконец говорит Чондэ.  
— Кто?  
— Дядя Ким, и остальные. Они наказали меня раньше, а по-настоящему я влюбился в тебя сейчас.  
— Ты… серьезно?  
— Впервые такое чувствую, — Чондэ действительно так думает, — то, о чем раньше только читал или слышал. Хочу молиться желанию быть с тобой всегда, потому что это кажется правильным и единственно важным — несмотря на те сны и неодобрение общины.  
— Чондэ, я…  
— Ты не обязан любить меня в ответ! Но… вроде бы ты говорил, что я нравлюсь тебе?  
Минсок обхватывает его лицо руками и приближает к своему так, что их носы соприкасаются:  
— Очень нравишься. Я просто не верю, что теперь могу разрешить себе испытывать к тебе чувства большие, чем дружеские.  
Он целует, но теперь это не мягко и нежно; их языки соприкасаются, и оказывается, что такое совсем не странно. Снова кофе, горечь и сладость. Минсок нависает, вжимая в спинку дивана, и взгляд его больше нельзя назвать спокойным и умиротворяющим, он будто искрит, и Чондэ чувствует вожделение. То самое ощущение, что раньше представлялось грязным и неприемлемым, вдруг оказывается приятным и желанным. От возбуждения и нарастающего давления он протяжно стонет и невольно подается телом ближе.  
Это словно отрезвляет Минсока. Он немного отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и шепчет:  
— Мы не можем так. Это слишком быстро, ты на эмоциях, я не хочу заходить далеко.  
— Что?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты жалел о произошедшем. Давай притормозим.  
— Но я… — мямлит Чондэ, до сих пор оглушенный ощущениями, — я же ничего такого…  
— Еще минута — и мы оба выскочим из штанов, и то, что произойдет, будет неловко и неудобно, нельзя же просто так взять и…  
— Оу, — краснеет Чондэ, поняв, о чем речь. — Я не думал, что все так… я вообще не думал.  
— Знаю, — отодвинувшись, насколько это возможно на тесном диване, Минсок наклоняется теперь уже для целомудренного поцелуя. — Дадим себе время, не будем спешить.

Вспомнив о том, что им грозит разлука, Чондэ мрачнеет. Теперь обещания дяди кажутся гораздо более ужасными, и они не могут позволить всему этому произойти.  
— Да, нам же нужно еще подумать, как быть дальше…  
— Не знаю, когда меня вышвырнут, завтра или на днях. А может, после того, что сделали с тобой, они успокоятся? Решат, что победили… Но я все равно не хочу оставаться рядом с этими людьми.  
— Я тоже… И поэтому сделал попытку убежать.  
Чондэ рассказывает, как спонтанно подал заявки на волонтерские программы, и добавляет:  
— Я совершеннолетний и имею право делать что захочу. А единственное, что умею — это петь, раздавать аспирин больным и учить детишек считать и читать по-английски.  
После этого рассказа Минсок внимательно на него смотрит, а потом кивает:  
— Этого немало. И думаю, ты можешь справиться и с более сложными вещами.  
— И мы можем поехать вместе, да?  
Они еще долго сидят и разговаривают, не в силах прекратить прикасаться друг к другу. Чондэ кажется, что с каждой минутой ему становится все лучше, и он заряжается, как батарейка, но не истощая Минсока, а находя вдохновение в этой нежности и близости. Минсок тоже меняется на глазах: будто возможность больше не сдерживать свои чувства делает его более открытым, забавным и смелым.

Вернувшись домой, Чондэ вежливо здоровается с родителями, но не отвечает на их вопросы, сразу поднимаясь к себе, и они не смеют его беспокоить.  
В зеркале ванной видно, как лицо горит, будто только сейчас до Чондэ дошло, чем он занимался весь вечер, но это не стыдно; скорее, приятное назревающее возбуждение охватывает все тело.  
То, как Минсок прикасался в реальности, было совсем не похоже на сны — чувствовалось гораздо ярче и острее, и Чондэ повторяет движение чужих пальцев, вниз по шее, по груди и наконец на секунду замедляется, прежде чем расстегнуть штаны. Размеренно двигая рукой, он поднимает глаза на собственное отражение, и это возбуждает еще сильнее.  
Его взгляд такой же темный и горящий, как бывает у Минсока, а лицо больше не благодушно-детское. Чондэ впервые обращает внимание на свои острые скулы, изгиб губ, выразительные глаза — оказывается, он совсем не такой, каким привык себя видеть…  
Рука двигается быстрее, слышны характерные звуки от скольжения, Чондэ негромко стонет, наслаждаясь происходящим. Возлюбленный считает его красивым и желанным, а значит, и сам себя он чувствует таким, и ему это нравится.  
Кончив, он не кидается брезгливо стирать сперму с руки и живота, а спокойно избавляется от остатков одежды и становится под душ.  
Какой он теперь, Ким Чондэ? Смелый и откровенный, влюбленный в парня, не боящийся собственных желаний? Или все еще милый мальчик из церкви, самозабвенно поющий гимны и верящий так искренне, что его иногда осаживают за излишний энтузиазм? А может, испуганный и замученный ребенок, которого наказывают за то, чего он не совершал?  
Сон приходит быстро, но он неспокойный, и поэтому, когда раздается легкий стук о стекло, Чондэ резко подскакивает. Кто может стучать в окно второго этажа?  
Ответ находится быстро: в тусклых предрассветных сумерках видно, как Минсок подбирает декоративные камушки с дорожки и собирается кинуть их, чтобы привлечь внимание. Заметив, что Чондэ проснулся и открыл окно, он отряхивает руки и подходит ближе.  
— Мы можем уйти сейчас, — голос негромкий, но в тишине его хорошо слышно, — если захочешь.  
— Что? Как?  
Минсок указывает на стоящую неподалеку машину с открытой дверью и отвечает:  
— Я думаю, что знаю, где мы сможем быть в порядке. Если убежим сейчас, они не успеют нам больше навредить. Хочешь?  
Чондэ пялится на это все и не может сообразить, что делать. Сбежать из дома? Прямо так? Страшно, но… любое развитие событий, которое ждет их тут, может быть еще страшнее.  
— Ты уверен? — все же уточняет он.  
— Да и нет. Я знаю, как и где нам потеряться, но не представляю, что ждет нас в будущем. Но эй, подумай сам: мы с тобой не так просты. Мы можем справиться.  
— Бежим! — перестает колебаться Чондэ. — Я сейчас спущусь.  
— Возьми документы и самое необходимое. Не разбуди родителей, поспеши! Я жду в машине.

От прилива адреналина сонную слабость как рукой снимает, Чондэ начинает соображать молниеносно. Быстро одевается, хватает старый большой школьный рюкзак и открывает ящики стола. Мама всегда говорила ему, что вещи должны лежать на своем месте, чтобы быстро их находить — но вряд ли она рассчитывала на такое развитие событий. Папка с документами, кое-какая наличка, ноутбук, клубок проводов — все это запихивается в рюкзак, сверху летят комья одежды — пара рубашек, толстовка, штаны, трусы… Они ведь не в лесах будут скрываться?  
Чондэ оглядывает комнату, но почти все остальные вещи принадлежали ему с детства, и теперь, по сути, он вполне может обойтись без них. Надев прямо в комнате любимые кроссовки, он собирается уходить, но потом все же возвращается к столу написать короткую записку. «Со мною все будет в порядке» — едва ли это успокоит родителей, но исчезать бесследно он не хочет.  
В доме тишина, все спят. Ни секунды не сомневаясь, не оглядываясь на комнаты, в которых он провел всю жизнь, Чондэ открывает дверь и выходит.  
Минсок тихо заводит мотор, едва увидев его, и они сразу же отъезжают.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть машина.  
— Это не моя, — оглянувшись по сторонам, Минсок выворачивает на широкую улицу и прибавляет газу. На дорогах абсолютно пусто.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?! Ты угнал машину?  
— Позаимствовал. Не переживай, я думаю, та женщина из церкви будет не слишком против.  
— Какая женщина?  
— Не знаю ее имя, но она милая, и так ехидно улыбалась во время чтения проповеди в тот день, когда я ходил на службу… Впрочем, неважно.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Чондэ оглядывает машину, но личность хозяйки не угадывает.  
— Говорю тебе, не переживай. Не такси же нам вызывать? Мы доедем до автостанции на выезде из города и бросим ее там, пересев на автобус. Полиция в два счета вернет машину владелице.  
— А что на автостанции? — наконец задает Чондэ самый логичный вопрос. — Куда мы поедем?  
— Сядем на любой автобус до Сеула и там потеряемся.  
— Мы едем в Сеул?  
— Да, к моим друзьям. Они хорошие парни и помогут нам. — Минсок пару секунд молчит, а потом добавляет: — Они помогут тебе.  
Чондэ распирает от вопросов, но он приказывает себе успокоиться. Столица — звучит замечательно, друзья, у которых можно остановиться — хороший план. И Минсок прав, они оба не беспомощны и могут побороться за себя.  
— Кстати, — Минсок отвлекает его от размышлений и кивает на приборную панель, — я успел сварить кофе.  
Только сейчас Чондэ замечает маленький бумажный стаканчик, закрытый крышкой.  
— То, что нужно! — улыбается он и, сделав глоток, передает Минсоку.  
Кофе, конечно, успел немного остыть, но внезапно расплывшаяся на языке горечь бодрит не хуже кипятка. Просто кофе, без грамма сахара, сиропа или молока; крепкий, горький и ароматный.  
— Эспрессо. Не было времени сделать что-то другое. Не нравится?  
Сделав еще один глоток, Чондэ прислушивается к ощущениям: да, вкус совсем не такой нежный и приятный, как он привык, но очень… честный? Просто кофе, такой, какой он есть, не пытающийся показаться чем-то иным.  
— Пожалуй, нравится, — отвечает Чондэ. — Возможно, он станет моим любимым.


	7. Эпилог

Сбежать действительно удалось легко: они оставили машину, через десять минут сели в автобус, вышли где-то на окраине Сеула среди многоэтажных домов, и после долгих блужданий и нескольких звонков нашли маленькую квартиру, где жили друзья Минсока.  
Чанёль и Бэкхён показались Чондэ поначалу довольно замкнутыми, но спустя пару дней отношения наладились; однажды, пока он ходил за курочкой и пивом на ужин — купил на последнюю свою наличку, — оставшиеся в доме будто переступили через невидимую черту, и начиная с того вечера все расслабились.  
Привыкший жить в своей комнате в огромном доме Чондэ чувствовал себя страшно неуютно. В квартире было две небольших комнаты и крошечная кухня, но хозяева без проблем потеснились. Наверное, это были какие-то особые отношения людей, выросших в детском доме — со «своими» они готовы делить каждый метр свободного пространства, доверяя друг другу безоговорочно.  
Они были немного странные: невероятно высокий Чанёль, вечно в маске и темной мешковатой одежде, и немного суетливый Бэкхён нормального роста — те самые лучшие друзья, о которых Минсок когда-то сказал, что они влюблены с детства. На киношную парочку они совсем не походили, в них вообще почти ничто не выдавало отношений и близости, пока однажды Чондэ не услышал, как они тихо занимаются сексом в соседней комнате.  
То, почему Минсок сказал, что его друзья помогут Чондэ, стало понятно сразу же.  
Вместе покинув детский дом немного раньше Минсока, они уехали в Сеул, чтобы заниматься музыкой — их самой сильной общей страстью.  
В меньшей комнате их квартиры была оборудована студия — обитые мягким стены, микрофон и наушники за ширмой, синтезатор, гитара, куча проводов и прочего хлама, продавленный диван и место на полу, которого едва хватает, чтобы расстелить матрас и спать.  
Бэкхён пел с таким же увлечением и страстью, что и Чондэ, и обладал сильным голосом. Чанёль писал музыку, постоянно что-то наигрывая или напевая, немного читал рэп и хотел научиться создавать песни с нуля. Типичные амбициозные парни без связей и денег, мечтающие стать настоящими музыкантами.  
Они оба тяжело работали: Бэкхён — официантом в забегаловке неподалеку, Чанёль грузил коробки в супермаркете. Уставшие, невыспавшиеся, они посвящали все свободное время музыке, потому что ничего важнее этого и друг друга у них не было.

Когда они узнали, что Чондэ поет (еще при первом же разговоре, из рассказа Минсока друзьям об их обстоятельствах), то сразу же предложили чувствовать себя свободно в студии и использовать все, что может понадобиться. Это было так необычно, ведь Чондэ привык заниматься с преподавателем под аккомпанемент или петь вместе с хором, и никогда не пробовал относиться к процессу профессионально, как это делают современные музыканты.  
Он впервые послушал свой голос в качественной записи, попробовал спеть что-то, кроме гимнов и классических песен, поработал с другой музыкой… будто вышел совсем на новый уровень. Теперь день за днем, когда была возможность, он пел вместе с Бэкхёном, смотрел, как они с Чанёлем, понимая друг друга без слов, создают потрясающие композиции, пытался писать или дополнять знакомые тексты.  
Чондэ щедро делился своими знаниями о работе с голосом с Бэкхёном, у которого только изредка появлялись лишние деньги на занятия у преподавателя — и это меньшее, что он мог сделать в благодарность. Минсок не позволял ему работать, разве что изредка раздавать листовки на улице — он говорил, что Чондэ могут искать.

— Не переживай о деньгах, — шептал Минсок, одновременно согревая дыханием их пальцы, когда они лежали, прижавшись, укрытые с головой одеялом, потому что спать на полу студии становилось холодновато. — Думай о музыке, хорошо?  
— Это ведь нечестно! — громким шепотом отвечал Чондэ и тут же перепуганно прислушивался: не разбудил ли спящих в соседней комнате Чанёля с Бэкхёном, которые вернулись с работы очень поздно. — Мы должны вместе…  
— У вас с Бэкхёном скоро прослушивания — я не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил простуду или слишком рисковал до этого. Мы ведь говорили по пути в Сеул о том, что твое будущее — это музыка, и я сделаю все, чтобы так и случилось.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, я не боюсь никакой работы и не хочу, чтобы ты уставал…  
— Я верю в тебя, — Минсок притерся совсем близко и нежно поцеловал, — помнишь, мы договорились, что я — твой менеджер? Моя обязанность — создать все условия для творчества, а уж после ты начнешь щедро мне платить.  
— Вы так серьезно относитесь к своим обязанностям, менеджер Ким!

***

Пробуждение наступает от того, что Минсок с шумом падает на матрас, близко к Чондэ, и обнимает поперек груди.  
— Который час? — спрашивает Чондэ, не меняя своего положения, так и лежа, широко раскинув руки и позволяя себя обнимать. — Ты закончил смену?  
— Да. Сейчас около половины одиннадцатого, — отвечает Минсок глухо куда-то ему под бок, а потом кладет голову на грудь Чондэ и заглядывает ему в лицо. — Выспался?  
— Конечно! А теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть после работы.  
— Немного позже, — отмахивается Минсок и, потянувшись, показывает огромный прозрачный стакан с фирменной символикой, наполненный каким-то сложным кофейным напитком, состоящим из нескольких слоев. — Это для тебя.  
Они живут в Сеуле уже около двух месяцев. Минсок работает в круглосуточном «Старбаксе» неподалеку от их дома, и часто его смены бывают в какое-то ужасное время, например, с четырех до десяти утра. Но он не жалуется, говорит, что работа хоть и скучная, но несложная, и почти каждый раз приносит Чондэ какой-нибудь вычурный фирменный кофе.  
Заботливый Чанёль оставил им завтрак, после которого Чондэ моет посуду и убирает, а потом укладывает вялого Минсока спать — через шесть часов тому снова на работу.

В этой квартире Чондэ единственный, кому нечего делать, и он учится жить с этим состоянием. Дни, не заполненные почти никакими заботами, пролетают удивительно быстро, и Чондэ иногда кажется, что он наблюдает за своей жизнью со стороны.  
Минсок прав, община не приветствует побег из дома, и не нужно быть детективом, чтобы узнать, что их след теряется в Сеуле. А еще устраиваться на постоянную работу перед чередой прослушиваний нелогично — кто захочет отпускать стажера чуть ли не каждый день? По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, Бэкхён, неизвестно какими способами, узнал, что в начале сезона разные агентства будут подбирать новичков, и пригласил Чондэ попытать счастья вместе.  
Сеул слишком огромный и многолюдный, неуютный и шумный, и Чондэ даже не знает, где можно погулять, хоть немного сменить обстановку. Он привык к своему крошечному городу, дружелюбным соседям и всеобщему одобрению, привык планировать свои дела так, чтобы успеть на службу, привык находить кучу еды в холодильнике и карманные деньги на счету. Привык считать себя примером для подражания, работающим не покладая рук… а теперь все это оказалось совершенно неприменимым в реальном мире.  
Его действительно выращивали для жизни в Сихыне.  
Одно из самых заметных изменений — это отсутствие Бога и церкви в окружающей действительности. Чондэ иногда тихонько молится по вечерам, но никто не обращает внимания — каждый волен заниматься чем угодно. Они вчетвером сейчас живут самой грешной, самой жалкой жизнью, которую только можно представить, но, находясь внутри, Чондэ видит, что в ней нет грязи и зла, и, видимо, Господь тоже не считает ее неправильной.

В одиночку, без Бэкхёна, добраться до нужных мест не получилось бы никогда. Они долго едут на метро или автобусе, петляют по улицам, находят нужные адреса. Прослушивания очень разные — с толпами желающих или единицами, в маленьких комнатах караоке, конференц-залах, студиях, учебных классах музыкальных колледжей — все смешивается в кучу. Они поют дома, поют там, вместе и по отдельности, и постоянно ждут звонков.  
Очередное агентство какое-то огромное и, вроде бы, одно из самых крупных — Чондэ действительно никогда не интересовался такими вещами.  
Желающих просто толпы, всех распределяют по группам, и, разумеется, они с Бэкхёном оказываются в разных. Чондэ привычно готовится, пьет воду и показывает комиссии лучшее, на что способен — потому что думает, как сильно будет радоваться Минсок, если все получится именно тут, да еще вместе с другом. Большая часть людей отсеивается, и раз за разом группы все меньше, пока не остается пара десятков человек, и они снова оказываются вместе с возбужденным и покрасневшим Бэкхёном, который счастливо улыбается и шепчет, что, возможно, у них получилось.

Домой они добираются быстро, но около подъезда Чондэ вызывается сходить за едой, чтобы отметить этот день. В магазине он покупает одноразовый телефон и, найдя безлюдный переулок, останавливается там и набирает по памяти номер.  
Услышав его голос, мама сразу начинает плакать, но он не слушает ее причитания, а только просит:  
— Что бы вы там ни думали, пожалуйста, отпустите меня. Я в порядке. Надеюсь, скоро дам о себе знать, а пока — помолитесь за меня, хорошо?


	8. Where do I go to fall from grace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это маленький бонус для тех, кто не хочет так быстро расставаться с братом Ли (NC-17)

Последний свободный день коротких каникул потрачен на бесконечную рассылку электронных писем по всем крупным церквям и общинам Кореи, и сейчас брат Ли Тэмин, лучший ученик третьего курса семинарии, хочет только одного — поскорее отдохнуть, пока работа, дорога до общежития и ноющая боль в пустом желудке не довели его до греха сквернословия.  
Многократно повторенные строчки «Ушел из дома и общины… Ким Чондэ, девятнадцать лет… просим сообщить» так и пляшут перед глазами, стоит только прикрыть их.

Неяркое освещение в переходах и на лестницах, тихие коридоры между спальнями — у младших давно наступил комендантский час, а старшие сами себе воспитатели, сами себе надзиратели, сами себе…  
Чужая рука в темноте перехватывает пальцы Тэмина, когда он, открыв дверь в темную комнату, ищет колесико выключателя. Через секунду глаза привыкают, и в тусклом лунном свете можно увидеть стоящий около окна письменный стол, но не тех, кто прячется в темноте рядом с ним.  
В их спальне пять кроватей, но какая разница, кто сейчас в комнате? Множество раз он и сам был одним из этих невидимок, что забирают сумку, стягивают куртку, проводят по лицу, зарываются в волосы. Из звуков — только частое тяжелое дыхание и, может быть, тихие стоны в конце. Чужие ловкие пальцы расстегивают рубашку и ведут по животу, вдоль ребер, и к пояснице, заставляя выгнуться, пока строгие брюки вместе с бельем сползают вниз по бедрам.  
Тэмин опирается о дверь и расслабляется, позволяя изучать свое тело. Теплая ладонь накрывает яички и мягко перебирает, а другая, прохладная, скользит вверх по члену и легко сжимает.  
Поцелуй в шею, и одновременно с ним — мазок языка по левому соску, и все повторяется. Тэмин пялится в темноту, чтобы не закрывать глаза и не видеть будто отпечатавшиеся на веках белые строчки, совсем неуместные сейчас. Милый, славный Ким Чонде, ты не вписался бы сюда, семинария не для таких, как ты…  
Напористый, влажный поцелуй раздвигает губы, чужая щетина царапает кожу.  
Тот, кто сейчас напротив, наваливается всем телом, так что можно почувствовать и его горячий член, прижатый к животу. Прохладная ладонь перемещается на бедро, и ее место занимают мягкие губы и язык, пытающиеся, кажется, захватить обоих. Ощущения затапливают, и Тэмин не может думать больше ни о чем другом, кроме того, что происходит с ним сейчас.

Не пытается считать, сколько рук трогают, гладят, сжимают его тело; чей горячий рот заглатывает головку его члена, тяжело дыша, и отрываясь, чтобы взять другой, толкающийся Тэмину в живот.  
Собственные руки теряются в темноте, но под пальцами то волосы, то напряженные мышцы плеч, то очертания скул, и не так уж важно, чьи. Слышно, что те, кто в темноте, уделяют внимание не только ему, но и друг другу.  
Они все не виделись неделю, и Тэмин не знает, приехал ли он последним, или позже вместе с остальными точно так же встретит еще кого-то, но любой вариант развития событий его устраивает.  
А пока что целующий его губы отстраняется, опускаясь ниже, ласкает кожу на груди и животе, а пальцы сжимают задницу и надавливают на вход — не сильно, но этого хватает, чтобы Тэмин кончил.  
Все еще в темноте они подводят и опускают его на сдвинутые кровати, а сами идут в общий душ в коридоре, и последний выходящий из комнаты протягивает руку и поворачивает колесико, включая свет на минимальную яркость. Оглушенный оргазмом мозг не успевает различить, кто сейчас был с ним.

Тэмин находит рядом с кроватью тарелку с сэндвичем и термокружку — они знали, что он пропустит ужин.  
Кофе из столовой пресноват, обезжиренное молоко отдает пластиком, но это лучше, чем ничего. Он привык к этому вкусу и запаху, неправильному, ненастоящему, и собирается пить его до самого конца — пока не опустеет кружка и пока они не закончат учебу. Едва теплый кофе попадает на саднящую, растертую около губ кожу, и будто обжигает, но Тэмин ловит каплю пальцем и слизывает, боясь упустить даже это.

Черт бы побрал этого Ким Чондэ и его идеальную жизнь вместе с отличным кофе, который будет готовить ему этот Ким Минсок. У Тэмина есть кое-что погорячее.


End file.
